This, the Day I Say I Love You
by planetofmars
Summary: After a new case interrupts their lives, a realization might just destroy them. Mature in later chapters. Kurama/Yusuke, Kurama/OMC hardly relevant , Jin/Touya, Kuwabara/Yukina and brief allusions to Keiko/Shizuru and Botan/Koenma.
1. I

**Title:** This, the Day I Say I Love You

**Pairing:** Kurama/Yusuke

**Rating:** General. Might change in later chapters.

**Summary: **After a new case interrupts their lives, a realization might just destroy them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or these characters. I merely play with them.

**Author's Note:**This is my first attempt at a extended story instead of my usual one shot.

_**This, the Day I Say I Love You**_

_**Chapter One**_

"_I have faith in you."_

Those words, those five simple words were strung together and used as a form of support. They had been spoken more than once by the same beautifully rounded mouth, and this puzzled Yusuke greatly, even till this day. Why? Why did he have faith in him? What could those vibrant green eyes see that he could not?

The air around them was tense and heavy, and the redhead could not understand what the other was about to do, to change. This made no sense, had he finally gone mad? This was not the time, nor the place. This could be detrimental to both of their lives, and worse, their friendship. The softness of the sofa could be considered comparable to a jagged set of rocks or a prick of a thorn too deep to remove, they were sitting on pins and needles.

Kurama was cornered.

There was no means of escape, not from those eyes staring so headily into his own. When Yusuke had invited him over to his house, this was not the conversation Kurama had in mind. However, all was not lost. Yusuke would begin to open up, start on a road of conversation that Kurama was able to steer away from until now. They weren't teenagers anymore, they were adults with different responsibilities and paths.

"Kurama, I_ need_ to talk about it."

Yusuke was desperate sounding, sitting across from him in a chair he had pulled around from the kitchen. The kitchen he shared with Keiko, the woman he grew up with and loved, and most of all, was married to. The way humans lived did not concern Kurama and often perplexed him, but he understood and even this made him feel like he was treading on something that was suppose to be sacred. There were many things Kurama was willing to steal, but a married man was not one of them. Besides, he had his own commitment to uphold.

A partner. A human he had fallen for, and felt content with. It was still something he felt unsure about, really, he wasn't human, this wasn't suppose to be something he placed himself into. The truth was, Kurama was lonely. There was no getting around that fact, and it was funny, Kurama thought he was above those emotions, he didn't have time to be lonely, he believed, but that simply wasn't true, and he had to face the reason that drove him to seek someone out.

Yusuke.

The boy had aged into an attractive young man with piercing eyes that still held a boyish glint. Kurama, for once in his life, avoided eye contact with him and sought for anything to hold his gaze. They find a portrait of Yusuke and Keiko on their wedding day not two years ago, and they look happy...content. What had happened since then for this to now be his reality? What could Kurama do to possibly fix this before it was beyond repair?

"Yusuke, I don't know what to say. I don't know what you want me to say."

Yusuke was completely frustrated, but more than that, he was afraid. In his heart, he needed the answer, but his head knew this wasn't a good idea, but when had he ever listened to reason? Kurama was running them in circles, avoiding him and his questions. The former detective decided he needed to be more forceful in his demands. Yusuke stood to his feet, causing Kurama to finally look at him and he looked..._pained_.

"I just need to know. The case..."

"We should have never gone, Yusuke."

Yusuke's cheeks flushed in anger, and his eyebrows knitted together as he attempted to control himself from making an outburst. That was a lie, and he knew it. That case was exactly what they needed, not only to liven things up in this dull world, but to open their eyes. How could Kurama just lie about that? There was no way he could really feel that way.

"Yusuke, there you are," Keiko's voice startled the dark haired man as he hadn't seen her there. Kurama used the opportunity to stand to his feet, and plot his escape.

"Keiko, how nice to see you. You grow lovelier and lovelier each time."

"Kurama! Are you staying long? I can make you dinner, Yusuke why didn't you tell me he was coming? The house is a mess and we have nothing to drink," Keiko scorned, but Yusuke's attention was still absorbed by the redhead working his way around the room and towards the door.

"I wish I could stay. Yusuke called me over when he couldn't get the computer to turn on, simple really. We will have to make plans so I can talk to you more in depth, next week sound good?" Kurama posed without a moments hesitation.

"Oh. Well, I wish you could stay for dinner this evening, but is next Saturday alright?"

Kurama's hand was already on the doorknob as he smiled politely. "Next Saturday, it is."

**:::**

The winter air felt as though it had cut through his lungs. Kurama's face was stoic as many thoughts whirled their way around his head, picking and choosing their best option. When Kurama felt a presence above him, he quickly came to a halt. A frown painted its way over his naturally symmetrical features. Kurama knew right away who it was.

"I have no time for you, Hiei."

"Yes. You seem rather busy fending off the detective's advances." Kurama looked at Hiei sharply, but the shorter demon only smirked at his irritation.

"What are you doing in the living world? Don't you have other matters to tend to?"

"Koenma sent me to keep an eye out on you two."

"And when did you start listening to Koenma, Hiei?"

"Hn. I don't have to answer to you, the fool merely wanted to make sure that Yusuke was adjusting, but I find this much more entertaining."

"This is not for your amusement," Kurama bit, finished with the conversation he meant to turn and leave.

"Isn't this what you wanted? The detective to fall into your arms and not that human girls?"

Kurama stopped, angry at Hiei but mostly at himself. The reason this was all getting under his skin perplexed him, and not having answers was stirring trouble. The problem needed to be dealt with, but Kurama did not know how to solve this. The wind blew harder, and the trees were silent to him. This was not a good time to be alive, why couldn't things ever wait for Spring?

"A very long time ago, Hiei. Things are much different now."

"We'll see about that."


	2. II

**Title:** This, the Day I Say I Love You

**Pairing:** Kurama/Yusuke

**Rating:** General. Might change in later chapters.

**Summary: **After a new case interrupts their lives, a realization might just destroy them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or these characters. I merely play with them.

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm still here. Must count for something, right?

_**This, the Day I Say I Love You**_

_**Chapter Two**_

The alarm went off. Yusuke rolled over, tired and unwilling to get up. This was suppose to be his day off, but he couldn't remember the last time that had worked out. The rut he found himself in was tearing him apart inside, and he didn't know how much more he could take. This day, he had thought, would be like all the others.

That wasn't the case, however, as Botan had other plans for him. Yusuke was dressed and out the door, having to skip breakfast because he was running late. Already in a foul mood, his empty stomach just revitalized the tension in his neck and back. Walking down the street, Yusuke was caught off guard when Botan appeared out of nowhere, looking exactly the same she had five years ago. The grim reaper pulled him aside, her pink eyes staring widely at him.

"Hello, _Yusuke_!"

"Hey, Botan. Long time, no see. Why the sudden drop in?"

"I'm glad you asked, Yusuke, but the answer will have to wait until I can get you all back to Spirit World."

"Spirit...what? I can't go to Spirit World! I've got to go to work."

"Sorry to crush your spirits, Yusuke, but this is urgent."

"Isn't it always?"

And just like that, Yusuke was gone. Spirit World looked exactly as Yusuke had remembered it to be. Yusuke walked through the double doors, and was surprised to see more than one familiar face standing sitting in Koenma's office. Kuwabara noticed him first and came bumbling towards him, yelling something at him. Hiei simply stood off to the side, tilting his head slightly in Yusuke's direction to acknowledge his presence.

"Urameshi, this is crazy right? Five years, and they come knocking on my door," Kuwabara spoke, and Yusuke couldn't help but notice that Kurama's presence was missing. It was almost overwhelming, and Yusuke didn't understand why that was.

They all had sort of gone their own way.

Kuwabara was much more involved in Yusuke's life then Hiei or Kurama. Which considering Hiei didn't live in the same world as him, was understandable. Kurama, on the other hand, was simply gone from the major part of Yusuke's life. In fact, Yusuke hadn't seen the redhead since three months after he and Keiko got married. Yusuke shook his head slightly, he was getting distracted.

"Hey, pacifier breath, what's with the reunion?" Yusuke griped, taking a seat in front of Koenma's large desk.

"Twenty-four years old, and still a delinquent. Somethings never change."

"Would you want him any other way?" A soft voice fluttered in.

Yusuke's wide eyes quickly found the man speaking. Kurama's hair was pulled back, and he looked rather disheveled. Yusuke smiled widely at him, and Kurama smiled knowingly at in return. Botan must have really caught him off guard. Kurama sat beside Yusuke, and soon their attention once again fell on the the toddler sized ruler.

"Now that you're all here, I'll explain why I have seemingly interrupted your lives," Koenma spoke seriously, turning his attention to the screen displayed on the wall.

"There appears to be a rouge demon parading around demon world, promoting chaos and anarchy."

"Isn't that why there's demon patrol?" Yusuke interrupted as Kuwabara stared at them all a bit confused.

"Yes, well, that's the problem. What do you know about the demon,_ Hannya_?"

Yusuke stared at him puzzled. "You mean the lady who eats kids and drink their blood and stuff?"

"That's what she's known as in the Living World, but she is much more cut throat than that. For some reason, she's been relatively low key until now. She's been on a rampage the last five months or so, destroying other demons, promoting fear. She's practically unstoppable! Not even the patrol have been able to find her, or get past her goons," Koenma finished with a sigh, placing his hand under his chin.

"And you want our help?" Kurama interjected.

"Yes."

The feeling that came over them all was an odd one. Usually, this would be something they didn't have to think about. This would be a challenge, a chance to escape the boredom they would often feel from having to sustain a normal life. This time, however, it was something they had to weigh in both their hearts and their minds. This time, it wasn't that easy.

"I don't know,this is something I would have to talk over with Yukina," Kuwabara spoke.

"Keiko would kick my ass if I didn't tell her first," Yusuke agreed, hating the way he sounded.

"I, too, should consult my partner," Kurama added, and that caused everyone to look in his direction.

"You're seeing someone, since when?" Kuwabara questioned enthusiastically.

Kurama crossed his leg discretely over the other. "I've been seeing someone from the University I attended. He's a professor there."

Kuwabara's face blanked out, but he appeared rather happy about the whole thing. Hiei didn't seem surprised, but he wasn't one to physically show if he was or not. Botan bounced from heel to heel, a smile to her face as she explained that she had met the charming young man. Yusuke, on the other hand, was not as jubilant. In fact, he was quite upset, and perplexed as to why he couldn't feel happy for the man in question.

"Congratulations, man," Kuwabara cheered.

"Yeah, man. Congrats," Yusuke chimed less enthused than the taller man.

"Thank you."

The agreement was as followed: The three of them would split up, make up an excuse or explain to their significant other where they would be going and reconvene at Yusuke's house. Yukina's only concern was that Kuwabara be safe, and while Keiko was upset that Yusuke was back to this again, she understood. Kurama was much more strategic in his approach, as his partner was a normal human and unaware of this part of his life. Instead, he told him that he had some business to tend to that his step father was unable to handle. While rather simple, Kurama couldn't help but walk away feeling like he shouldn't have to lie to the person he spent his days with and affection on.

Kurama shook his head, however, and moved on. Out of the three men set to meet at Yusuke's, Kurama was the last to show. Upon knocking on the door, Mrs. Urameshi answered with a bright smile upon her face. Upon entering the Urameshi household, Kurama was greeted to a warm feeling of friendship and old memories. Yusuke rounded the corner with a speed the redheaded man wasn't expecting, and engaged him in a tight embrace.

The four of them sat in the living room, enjoying a few drinks and telling a multitude of stories ranging from new to old. Kuwabara's curiosity could not be contained, however, and he had to ask Kurama about his boyfriend, or "partner" as he had referred him as. With a slight cough, Kuwabara brought the groups attention back towards him. This night was great, and how much had he missed these guys? So much so, that he didn't know what was going on with any of their lives.

"So, Kurama, what's your boyfriends name?" Kuwabara finally inquired, and that generated a happy noise from Keiko.

"Boyfriend? Kurama, who's the lucky man?" Keiko added, and the only one who seemed disengaged was Yusuke who suddenly turned silent after sharing a hefty story about the first time he got invited over to dinner by Kurama's mom.

"His name is Hiro, and like I've mentioned before, I met him at the University I attended."Kurama's cheeks tinged a slight pink, he was quite refined in his human form.

"What does he look like? How long have you been together? When will you have him over for dinner?"

"Keiko, let the guy breath. Geez," Yusuke griped, earning himself a clean slap across the back of his head.

While the conversation continued on the topic of Kurama's significant other, Yusuke felt himself beginning to become rather agitated, and no explanation as to why. With an absentminded gaze, Yusuke excused himself from the room and to the backyard of his house. The whole thing was so stupid, what was wrong with him? Yusuke couldn't determine exactly what it was, but didn't have to think too far when the door opened and then shut. Yusuke turned to see Kurama had followed him out, a rather puzzled look upon his face.

"Hey, man," Yusuke greeted casually.

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable back there," Kurama responded, straight and to the point.

"No. No, Kurama, it's not that. Don't think that. I mean, I just felt like I've just missed so much, you know? Like, I didn't know what was happening in your life. You've got someone, and I didn't even know. You could have an adopted dog or kid...and I wouldn't know," he explained.

"Well, there's no dog or child to be had, so you're okay there," Kurama laughed.

"How serious are you about this guy?" Yusuke asked, crossing his arm as the breeze crossed his skin. The fall was quickly morphing into winter, and it would be a cold one this year.

"Considering I had no intentions of ever settling down with a human mate, quite serious," Kurama answered, moving slightly closer to Yusuke's side.

"That serious, huh? Must be one hell of a guy," Yusuke jested as Kurama began to walk back towards the house. The cold was never his forte, Spring was much more his season. The redhead looked back over his shoulder, a sincere smile to his lips.

"He is. Actually, he reminds me a lot of you in some ways."

The door closed softly, if he wanted, Kurama could enter and leave without a sound. Yusuke felt a smile twitch at his lips. This new case would be good for all of them, he figured. If anything, it would allow them to reconnect with one another. Yeah, this would be good.

**:::**

"Yusuke," Keiko's voice came out frightened, and in an instant, Yusuke was up and out of bed.

This was his present.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, Keiko's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm not sure, but I think I might be pregnant."

Yusuke froze mid step. Kids were most certainly not in their future right now. Keiko was in school, and they were still so young. Yusuke tried to remove the fear from his eyes, to remain strong for them both, but it was so obvious. Keiko dropped to the bed with a cry.

"You're not sure? I mean, how do...how do you know?"

"I've been throwing up nonstop for the past week, Yusuke. Shizuru said she would come with me to the drug store to buy some test."

Yusuke brought the woman closer to himself. What was he doing? This was his wife, this was suppose to be his everything. Keiko's fear was only intensified when she realized how distant Yusuke was putting himself in this situation. She knew something was wrong, that something wasn't right, but couldn't tell what.

The only thing she knew, was that they both prayed that she wasn't with child.


	3. III

**Title:** This, the Day I Say I Love You

**Pairing:** Kurama/Yusuke

**Rating:** General. Might change in later chapters.

**Summary: **After a new case interrupts their lives, a realization might just destroy them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or these characters. I merely play with them.

_**This, the Day I Say I Love You**_

_**Chapter Three**_

The next week was spent in seclusion for Kurama. While he didn't think Yusuke would go out of his way to reach him, Kurama had kept his distance just in case. This week had been hectic, and the distraction was much appreciated. After they had returned from their latest, and hopefully last mission, Kurama had a lot to tend to. Hiro had been awfully happy to see him when he had returned, and it simply made Kurama all the more lost.

The coat wrapped around his shoulders kept him warm, but his hands were freezing. The winter was too cold, he rationalized. The walk back to his apartment was a long one, but it too served as a slight distraction. Things didn't come tumbling down until after he had arrived and realized that someone was in his apartment that wasn't suppose to be there. Kurama was on his guard as he pushed the already opened door farther ajar.

"Why do I get the feeling you're avoiding me?"

Yusuke was sitting on his sofa, scanning through a magazine he must have picked up on his way there. Kurama dropped his work bag to the floor, face stunned. This was not something he was expecting, not by a long shot. This was unacceptable, even if they were beyond friendship now. Kurama moved towards him, but kept a distance, eyes concentrated on the man before him, he kept his ground. This couldn't happen.

"You need to leave, Yusuke. Now."

The other man stood to his feet, moving towards Kurama. Yusuke was not taking his threat serious in the least, and Kurama knew that the other man was well aware that he wouldn't actually hurt him. That he could never really bring himself to hurt him, not like that. Kurama only stepped backwards as Yusuke moved forwards, but Kurama wasn't nimble minded, he knew the wall was less than three steps away, and tried to move his direction. Yusuke had other plans, however, and grabbed Kurama by the collar of his shirt, pinning him against the wall.

Kurama was not idle, however, and gripped Yusuke's wrists rather tightly. The other man did not heed the warning entirely, but he kept himself from going further. Yusuke was tired of feeling pent up like a wild animal trying to escape its awful fate within a cage. Vibrant green eyes peered at him mercilessly, and Yusuke didn't want them to be that way. When Yusuke looked at Kurama, he only wanted that look they had shared that night at Genkai's.

"I don't know if you know this, Fox-boy, but I'm bad at taking directions."

"Yusuke, this is not a game."

"Don't you think I know that?" Yusuke screamed. "Please, let's just talk about what happened that night."

Kurama closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as Yusuke's mouth came to rest at the lobe of his ear. The heat of his breath tickling his skin, and messing up all of his internal senses. Yusuke's hand flattened against the wall beside Kurama's head, the knuckles regaining their color slowly. Kurama realized then that the other man was not going to let him go, not until things were finally unraveled. Opening his eyes, Kurama merely nodded, apprehensive to speak.

_(Past Tense)_

There mission was simple: Locate the threat and destroy her. Koenma was able to give them a vague area in which she often inhabited, but it was not certain that she would be within the realms of that particular region. Hiei and Kurama were both familiar with the expanse of land, shrouded most consistently with large forests and running streams of water, inhabiting some of the more dangerous creatures that lurked around and followed their own rules. Once their feet touched the ground, they were gone. Lost to the overwhelming darkness of the night that seemed to rule this area of the Makai.

Kurama was the first to notice a change within himself. The energy that surrounded them all was beginning to affect him. Yoko's voice began to rise within him, and he knew as his k9's grew in length that there was no denying it. Yusuke's transformation happened much slower, but came to him nonetheless. Instead of continuing on, Yusuke came to a complete halt, running his fingers through his hair that had grown in length as well. The markings he had had before were now faintly visible, and Yusuke merely glared at Kurama, noticing the yellowing of his otherwise green eyes.

"I know, it is affecting me as well."

They left it at that, continuing on their path. The excitement they all felt was palpable, even Hiei seemed eager for a bit of action. Once they were well within one of the larger groups of forests, they had to devise a plan of attack. With everyone on guard, they talked amongst themselves. A reachable agreement came in the form of a ruse.

"She's known for seducing her victims into willing pray. I figure I can be that pray, and when she means to attack, you all should have ample time to intervene," Kurama posed.

"I don't know, Kurama. Didn't Koenma say she's got other demons working for her?"

"The bumbling idiot's right for once. They won't let us simply tag along."

"Yes. I've thought of that, as well. Hiei, you and Kuwabara should work your way in from the outskirts where the river and forest meets. That way they'll believe the attack is coming from that direction while I move in from the other side."

"And me?" Yusuke asked.

"You just need to be close enough if and when I fall under her guise."

"Do you think this is a good idea? Using yourself as a decoy, I mean," Yusuke expressed, concerned.

Kurama's lips curled into a small smile. "I have faith in you, Yusuke."

_(Present Tense)_

Yusuke snapped out of his reverie just long enough to know what it was he was doing. The shame he felt for putting Kurama in this position was insurmountable, but it was like he couldn't stop himself. This story was far from over, he felt. In fact, it had just begun. Yusuke brushed his fingers along the soft of Kurama's cheek, moving back as he did so.

Kurama said nothing, did nothing but stare. With a heavy shaking breath, Yusuke tried to pull himself together. For once in his life, he tried to think of what he was doing before he did it. If he tore them apart, he would never be able to fix it. This was real, and it was scary. Terrifying. Yusuke took another deep breath, pulling Kurama's hand into his own.

"Please, have faith in me."


	4. IV

**Title:** This, the Day I Say I Love You

**Pairing:** Kurama/Yusuke

**Rating:** General. Might change in later chapters.

**Summary: **After a new case interrupts their lives, a realization might just destroy them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or these characters. I merely play with them.

**Author's Note:** Some of you might be aware of Hannya and her story, well to warn you, I sort of took free license with her, and so a lot of what I describe is obviously not constructed around her origin.

_**This, the Day I Love You**_

_**Chapter Four**_

The relief Keiko felt when she read the negative pregnancy test results was short lived. Shizuru noticed immediately that something more was going on within the young woman's head, and wanted to know what was troubling her friend. She sat beside her on the bed that she shared with Yusuke, patting her leg gently to get her otherwise absorbed attention off of the wall adjacent from them. Keiko looked at her, face a little pale and eyes a little blurred. There was definitely something wrong with her.

"Keiko, what's the matter?"

The dark brunette looked towards her friend, smiling a sad little smile.

"I'm not sure, really."

Keiko wasn't sure. In her heart, she knew something was really wrong, but she had no viable proof, and no where to start. Shizuru, however, did not seem satisfied by that answered, and more troubled than she had before she asked. Keiko didn't want her to worry, didn't want her to think anything was wrong. She laughed a little, jumping up to her feet, hands on her hips as she grinned from ear to ear. Shizuru seemed baffled by the sudden change in behavior.

"Hey! I'm not pregnant, we should go out and celebrate for my future!"

This would not be the end, she knew. Shizuru was not fooled by any means, but decided that it was better she not say anything right now. It was obvious that whatever was wrong, Keiko did not want to talk about it. The other woman stood up, smiling just as brightly, and suggested they go out for something to eat and drink to celebrate. There would be a time to sit and talk about whatever was lingering in the back of her mind, but now was not that time.

:::

"Shuichi, you've been acting rather strange lately," Hiro noted, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes. I've been rather absentminded here lately, haven't I? I apologize."

"Please. No apologies, Shuichi. I simply worry about you."

Kurama stared at the man beside him. The way his dark frames enhanced piercing hazel eyes, and his dark hair framed around his face so wistfully. Taking a human lover had seemed so innocent at first glance, but it was not so simple now. In the back of his mind, Kurama rationalized that he always knew he would eventually hurt him. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that that time would come so soon.

"Hiro..."

"I know what you're going to say, Shuichi. I've suspected for sometime now that you haven't been happy."

"I have been nothing but happy with you, Hiro. I promise you that, but there are somethings...I must tend to."

Those hazel eyes looked at him with great wisdom. Thin lips pulled into a harmless smile as he poured more tea into both of their cups. Kurama sat, unsure of what to say. The human race was a peculiar one, and very complex. With a regretful sigh, Kurama drank, the silence unbearable and yet unbreakable at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

"There is no need, Shuichi. We often find ourselves at a crossroads in our lives, and we have to do what we must. I will be honest, though, in telling you that I will miss your company."

Hiro, in a lot of ways, was a lot like Yusuke. And in a lot of ways, he was not. The brashness was all their, and the stubbornness, too. Unlike Yusuke, however, Hiro would not fight to hold onto what he most wanted, and in a way, that greatly disappointed Kurama. Kurama knew it was never fair to compare the two, no matter how great Hiro was, how understanding he was, he would never be the arrogant man Kurama wanted.

"I will come back to you."

"You shouldn't pretend to know the future."

Their last kiss together was rather bittersweet, and Kurama almost felt compelled to ask him to come back. Almost. Kurama was much more aware than that, and knew it would not help his situation at all. Still, his heart, it seemed, resided heavily within his chest as he sat upon his armchair, staring out into the nights sky. That mission should have never happened, or maybe it should have.

That was the part that troubled him the most. Was this an accident, or merely something that needed to happen? There was no easy answer, and worse then that, there was this part of him that hoped, against all better judgement and reason, for the latter. The night held a vexed grip upon his attention, drawing him back to that forest lost to the depths of the Makai. Their plan had been amicable, and while it hadn't gone completely array, enough damage was sustained for Yusuke and Kurama to have to venture back to the living world for Genkai's assistance.

_(Past Tense)_

Kurama did have faith in Yusuke. That, he thought, had been established a long time ago. The plan was set into action as Hiei and Kuwabara dispersed in the opposite direction, arguing amongst themselves as they went. Kurama chuckled lowly to himself, it was obvious that they had missed each others company, whether or not they knew it. Kurama looked over his shoulder at Yusuke who seemed to be frowning to himself.

"Are you okay, Yusuke?" Kurama inquired, they had only a few moments before Kurama needed to depart.

"Just fine, Foxboy. Ready?"

"Quite."

Yusuke felt ready for a fight, but something else was pressing deep within his brain. Kurama was known for self sacrificing, and that troubled him. There were no time for doubts, however, when Kurama gave him a wave of his hand and moved quickly into the forest. _Show time_. Yusuke counted to fifty in his head, the predetermined number he and Kurama had agreed upon before he moved in slow, high above in the treetops.

Kurama was without fear. Hannya was a well known name, though little was actually known of the demon herself. Kurama kept his head high, and eyes straight forward, even when he could hear the distinct noise of a massive attack on the other two members of his team. The faith he had in them all was quite amicable, and so he continued onwards. That was until a rather tall female form blocked his pathway, she was quite a sight.

With long hair that went in every direction, and two sharp and thin horns rested atop her head. Her face was pale save the blue that stained its way around her eyes, and the red that painted her rather large mouth. Her mouth was indeed her most distinguished feature, stretching from ear to ear. This no doubt accompanied her in devouring her prey and drinking their blood, Kurama noted. The woman glared at him, mouth spreading into a massive grin, bearing great and sharp teeth.

"And here I was, ready to see what had everyone so up in arms when a stranger appears through the wood. It's been quite some time since I've had decent company. Why don't you come closer so I can inspect you? I promise...I won't bite."

Kurama was not enticed by her charm, at first. The swaying of her hips as she moved was not as hypnotizing as the multitude of colors that swirled within the minimum clothing she wore. That must be where her power resided, and while Kurama understood this, he could not stop himself from moving closer to her. In his mind, Kurama knew her power to entice rested in the colors she wore, but his eyes were mesmerized, and could not be persuaded to flicker away for even a brief second. What a dreadful fate, aware that what you're doing is wrong, but too weak to do anything about it.

A cattle to the slaughter.

Yusuke was frozen in his spot, one foot on a branch and one foot dangling in the air pathetically. Kurama was moving closer and closer towards that hungry bitch, and he didn't even realize it! _I thought he was suppose to be the smart one_, he chastise. Yusuke, however, stuck to plan as long as he could hold out, which as it turned out, wasn't very long. When Kurama got too close for comfort, and she began to open her gigantic mouth, Yusuke decided to make his entrance.

"Get your ugly hands off him, you psychotic _bitch_!"

Yusuke had failed to notice that while her mouth had slowly been increasing in size, her knife-like finger nails had already gutted their pray. Kurama was hurt, and it was all his fault. In a rage induced frenzy, Yusuke wasted no time in attacking the seditious demon. She seemed rather furious that Yusuke had apparently interrupted her meal for the night, and did her best in trying to dispose of him. She was a lot stronger than Yusuke had first thought, and soon he had two deep gashes embedded into the flesh of his chest.

The demon would not die, no matter how many times Yusuke struck her. The first time he attempted to use his spirit gun had been useless on her reflective skin apparently made out of solid metal or something of the like, or so Yusuke figured. In a last ditch attempt, Yusuke allowed himself to be swallowed whole by the harlot. Within the realm of her stomach, Yusuke made use of his Spirit Wave, destroying her from the inside out. The smell was horrendous, not to mention what Yusuke was covered in, but all of that was pushed aside when Yusuke's eyes fell upon a still injured Kurama.

"Shit, _Kur-ama_!"

The other man merely looked at him, shrugging his concern off with a list of worse injuries he had sustained, but something wasn't right. Kurama would normally be to his feet by now, able to at least walk, but he wasn't even sitting up. Yusuke hoisted his friend up, asking him what was really wrong, and all he got in response was a well meaning smile. Yusuke tried to see if Kurama was alright, giving him some space, but quickly caught hold of him as he saw him begin to stumble. Yeah, something was definitely wrong.

"Hey, stop sugar coating this, and tell me what the hell's a matter with you," Yusuke demanded.

"I fear those claws of hers might have had some type of poison to paralyze her prey, or something relatively similar," Kurama admitted.

"What do we do? What do I need to do?" Yusuke didn't want to admit it, but he was panicking, especially as Kurama's body tensed and stiffened in his arms before going slack.

"Need...Genkai...perhaps...perhaps she might be able to fix this. I have...no time...to make...a...a remedy," Kurama forced, wheezing. Son of a bitch, he couldn't breathe.

"Okay. Okay, don't worry man. I'll get you there," Yusuke promised, cradling Kurama in his arms as he began to run at a speed much quicker than his previous pace.

:::

"_Urameshi_! Kurama?" Kuwabara screamed, searching for his two companions.

"I don't think their here, you fool. So stop with the obnoxious screaming," Hiei pressed, annoyed as he came upon what could only be Hannya's remains.

" Shut it, Shrimp. At least I'm trying to do something! If they destroyed her, why wouldn't they come and find us?" Kuwabara questioned, face drawn into a deep frown.

"I don't think they had time to concern themselves with us."

"And where does that lead us?" Kuwabara screamed, tired of being in harms way.

"Were do you think, you fool? Koenma's. He'll know where they are."

:::

"Is he gonna be alright?" Yusuke asked, almost afraid of the answer as he peered down at the wounded man. He was clammy and paler than usual, body trembling.

"He will be, the anecdote has to work its way through, but I have no doubts in his ability to heal," Genkai mused, her normally strict disposition momentarily erased. It had been a close call, and all three of them were well aware of what came close to happening.

Yusuke had sat by his side, never moving, only observing that all of this was his fault. He had reacted too late in the situation, and had almost cost his friend his life. Yusuke's head dipped down, was Kurama really only a friend? The word didn't seem to describe all that the Kitsune meant to him, not in the least. With a heavy sigh, Yusuke leaned his head against the wall behind him, the candle to his left the only source of light.

"You should get some rest, Yusuke," Kurama spoke, and Yusuke's head snapped immediately in the redheads direction.

"You're awake! You had me freakin' worried, man," Yusuke commented, trying to lower his voice so as not to disturb Genkai in the other room.

"Sorry. I suppose my strategy had a few minor mishaps," Kurama chuckled.

"It was my fault. I was so focused on that huge ass mouth of hers, that I wasn't even paying attention to her hands," Yusuke apologized, and his face fell a little. What good was he to Kurama if he couldn't protect him?

"Yusuke, please. I've had much worse done to me, do you not remember?"

"Much worse doesn't make me feel any better, you know? I'd prefer it if you never got hurt." And that was the truth.

While Yusuke knew full well that Kurama was durable, it didn't make it easier to watch him injured and in pain, or without the ability to breathe or move. Kurama, sensing Yusuke's guilt, grabbed the other mans forearm, focusing his attention on him. Yusuke stared down at him, almost like he could see through him, and was this the way he made others feel? Naked. In that moment, Kurama remembered the reason why he had kept his distance from the remaining member of his team.

Kurama had thought of something reassuring to say, but all he could muster was a, "I will try my best to refrain from being injured for your benefit, Yusuke."

The smile Yusuke gave in return captured his heart, and he forced himself to look away. The feelings he had felt for the young Toushin had been suppressed for many years, and had been easy to forget while they were apart, but now that they were close together again, those feelings resurfaced. Kurama knew that nothing would ever come out of it, and so he did his best not to alarm Yusuke to what he apparently couldn't control in his weakened state. Yusuke, however, was not as simple minded as some made him out to be. And besides, there was something troubling the former Spirit Detective, and he found that now might just be the best time to ask.

"Hey, Kurama."

"Yes, Yusuke?"

"How come we hadn't seen you in a while? I mean, you came to the wedding, but after that, it's like you disappeared on us."

"Honestly, I see Kuwabara every other weekend. I simply never mentioned Hiro to him."

"You what? Hey, what the hell? You can't walk five blocks and see me?" Yusuke questioned, offended.

"No. I can't."

"And why not?" Yusuke demanded.

"If I were to be honest with you, Yusuke, I would say it is because it is too hard to be around you, and I won't speak further on the topic," Kurama answered, and he didn't.

Yusuke sat for a long time. He didn't move from Kurama's side, however, he would never leave him alone. All he could do was play that last sentence in his head, over and over again. What did he mean it was hard to be around him? Yusuke was a lot more mature than he had ever been, and he didn't fight as much as he use to, and besides, Kuwabara was a lot dumber than he was, so what was the deal?

_Actually, he reminds me a lot of you in some ways. _

"But he's not me."

"Excuse me?" Kurama questioned, not understanding where Yusuke was coming from.

"You said that he was a lot like me in some ways, but he's not me," Yusuke spoke, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Kurama looked at him vaguely before rolling over onto his side, back facing the other man.

"I will not have this conversation with you, Yusuke. Please, go to sleep."

Kurama was clear in that he didn't want to indulge this train of thought, but Yusuke was a terrible listener, and much better at running into things head first. Within a moment, Yusuke was on the other side of Kurama's sleeping mat, staring down at the Kitsune who was obviously still awake. On alert, Kurama sat up, resting his back against the wall slowly as his strength was still in the midst of repairing itself. The redhead obviously wasn't happy that Yusuke was pursuing this, and he stared at the other man harshly. Yusuke dropped his head slightly, only to raise his eyes to meet him head on.

"I feel like I should know what to say, or something, but I don't know if I do."

"Then don't say anything," Kurama countered.

"I feel like I can't do that, _either_! I've got to be honest with you, though. I don't know who this guy is, but I hate him."

"Yusuke, that's hardly rational."

"I know, and that's the problem. I don't know why I feel that way. That's why I left. I just didn't want to hear...that you were happy with some _dork_ you met at school!"

"Would you rather me be alone, Yusuke?"

"Yes. I mean, No."

"No? Then _what_?"

With his gaze lowered almost ashamed, Yusuke answered. "I'd rather you be with me."

Kurama glared at Yusuke, and for once, he felt genuinely angry with the young Toushin. For all those years Kurama was battling with himself on the topic, keeping his thoughts to himself, watching Yusuke supposedly fall in love with the person he was meant to, and not being able to do a thing about it, who was he to say this? The throbbing in his head grew almost too great to bear, and while he shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be falling into the clutches of someone he greatly longed for, he was. Kurama's mouth stretched into a flat line, trying to keep his composure, but there was something in Yusuke's gaze, something in his body language that made that impossible.

"You? You, Yusuke? Do you forget who you love? Do you forget who you are married to? Do you forget the one you vowed to spend your life with? I am not the one who wronged you. I am the one who was wronged, and you're being childish if you pursue this any further."

"Then I'm a big freakin' baby, Foxboy! Why didn't you just tell me? Instead of ignoring me for the past three years," Yusuke argued, but it was obvious he didn't know what to say, and was clearly grasping at straws.

"I_ will _not talk further about this," Kurama bit.

"Fine! I'll just do this then." And in that instant, everything was changed as Yusuke leaned forward, bringing Kurama closer to him as he brought their lips together forcefully.

Kurama would have argued that in his weakened state, he was unable to fend off Yusuke's advances, but the fact that he not only reacted to the kiss, but brought Yusuke closer to him promptly eliminated that story. Kurama's hands had sought out the the warm flesh that marveled over Yusuke's chest, tracing over the deep gashes Hannya had inflicted. Yusuke's hands roamed their way up Kurama's back, careful of the bandages that lined his entire midsection. The lust that poured over Kurama was insatiable, and the flood of energy that surged within his body made him feel ten times the amount of his normal strength.

When Kurama had pulled away for breath, Yusuke had kept a firm hand on the back of his neck. Those full lips of his trailing down the Kitsune's slender neck as Kurama fought to get himself back in control of both his thoughts and his body. Breathing hurt, everything hurt from where he had been attacked, but Yusuke's mouth felt exquisite in its ability to cause Kurama to forget he was nothing but able bodied. The heat that radiated off of Yusuke's body was almost overwhelming, his scent tumbling around within his mind and mingling with his senses. This had to stop.

"We must never talk about this again."

"Kurama..."

"No. We must never speak of this matter, and we must never act on our impulses again, Yusuke."


	5. V

**Title:** This, the Day I Say I Love You

**Pairing:** Kurama/Yusuke

**Rating:** General. Might change in later chapters.

**Summary: **After a new case interrupts their lives, a realization might just destroy them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or these characters. I merely play with them.

**Author's Note:** And here in lies the fifth installment.

_**Chapter Five**_

_**This, the Day I Say I Love You**_

The morning had barely opened its eyes when Yusuke was trudging his way up the stairs to Genkai's place. The Toushin figured he was a glutton for punishment if he was going to see the old hag, but if anyone could knock some sense into him, physically or figuratively, it was Genkai. That much he knew. The last three steps were probably the most trying, and the most intimidating, but there was no turning back. He had a problem, he needed help in solving it, and the only person he could really rely on to deliver was her.

"Dimwit," she roused.

Yusuke didn't say anything in turn, he only moved in as the old woman stepped aside. She didn't appear to have been woken up, and knowing her schedule, she hadn't. In fact, she looked as though she had simply been waiting for him to arrive. Yusuke's brows furrowed, maybe she had noticed something that night. Yusuke liked to pretend that it was strictly something that had happened between Kurama and him, but knowing Genkai, he highly doubted that.

"I've got a problem, Grandma, but I figure you already know that," Yusuke griped, taking off his jacket as he sat down cross-legged in front of her.

Genkai sat silently for a long time save a all knowing grunt. Yusuke frowned, awaiting the moment he would be judged unceremoniously. The thing was, Yusuke was already feeling guilty about the entire ordeal. In fact, it was eating him up inside how he had treated both Keiko and Kurama, whether or not Keiko was aware that he was hurting her. Yusuke bit his lip, he knew he was in the wrong for all of this madness.

The bad thing about it was, he didn't know whether or not he could control himself. When he found out that Kurama had felt something, not to say that he did now, but that kiss had reinforced something different, he felt compelled to act on what he could only assume were his instincts. Yusuke couldn't exactly describe it, but it was almost like something had clicked in his brain, urging him to move forward no matter the cost. Three days had past since he had broken into Kurama's apartment, pinned him to a wall, and made him relive something he promised to never talk about again. To say Yusuke felt bad was the understatement of the decade.

"Okay, this silence is_ really _starting to get on my nerves!"

"Is it the silence, or your own stupidity that's bothering you?" Genkai countered."By your silence, I'll go with the latter. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I _wasn't_!"

"That's not surprising, Dimwit, not in the least. So why are you here, for me to make you feel better? To pat you on your back and tell you everything's okay? Well, _I'm_ not!"

"I don't expect you to, you _old_ hag!" Yusuke responded, voice raised as his frustration grew.

"Listen, Brat, I'm going to be brief with you. Whatever you get out of this is your own damn fault, and not mine, got it?" Genkai presented, face pulled back into a neutral stance.

"Yeah, sure," Yusuke answered, uncertain of where this was going.

"Listen, and listen well, I will only say this once. I know what happened between you and the redhead, and while I can't say it was the smartest decision on the planet, I can say something that might help your dimwitted self to understand. You come from a line of powerful demons, Yusuke. You were raised here, and I won't expect you to understand everything that involves. I figured your interest in the human girl had kept your attention absorbed, especially _after_ you married her, but I was wrong. Kurama, both in his Yoko form and human form, is extremely powerful. The energy that radiates off of him is noticeable to you, it's like a series of vibrant colors reflecting off his skin."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Shut it, _and _I'll tell you! The reason you notice this is because your demon side is attracted to him. You must have found him a little attractive to begin with, but when you died and that side of you was released, it set off a lot of alarms. One of those alarms being that Kurama made a powerful and potential mate. Koenma was afraid of this as well, but the Kitsune kept his distance until that night. While you're a dimwitted idiot who can't catch a clue, Kurama was much more in tuned with what was happening, and went into seclusion. However, we didn't realize he felt something more than what his body was telling him, and that is because he didn't want us to know. You need to think really hard about this, Yusuke, because no matter what decision you make, things will be very different."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, fear evident in his voice.

Genkai looked solemnly in his wake. "You need to know whether what you feel for Kurama is strictly what your body is telling you, or that you could potentially see yourself in being with him. If you find that you do in fact love him, you have to be prepared to let Keiko go and move on. Honestly, Yusuke, she deserves much better than this. She will never be able to have the relationship she wants with you, but that is besides the point. If you find that you can't love the fox, then you need to prepare to tell him, and more then that, you need to be prepared to lose him forever."

"Why would I lose him forever? How is that possible?"

"You can't scorn a fox and expect them to stick around, idiot. Kurama will disappear, and you will _never_ be able to find him. He will still be around, he would never leave that human mother of his, but you will never be able to track him down. You think you can find him whenever you put your mind to it, out maneuver him, but you're wrong. Any time you've ever found Kurama is because he wanted you to," Genkai warned, eyes narrowing in on him.

Yusuke said nothing, he could only hang his head low in shame. His impulsiveness was going to cost him a lot more than he ever imagined it would. Keiko's happiness, Kurama's entire presence, it was all too much to bare. Yusuke was so certain that he was following his heart in all of this, and usually that kept him out of trouble, but not this time. He clenched his fist, looking up at his master through livid eyes.

"I _will_ do the right thing," Yusuke vowed.

"That's entirely up to you, Dimwit, but I hope you do. Worse case scenario, you can always go back and try your hand at becoming the ruler of the demon world again. Tournament starts in two weeks," Genkai spoke, though no seriousness laced her voice. Yusuke, on the other hand, took it into consideration.

:::

The journey home felt much longer than the journey there. Yusuke's head throbbed, and he couldn't stop the startled sensation he felt whenever he realized how serious this all was. The doors to the train opened, and Yusuke faintly concluded that this was indeed his stop. The people along the sidewalk were nothing but massive blurs of various colors. The appearance of his home in the distance made his heart float just before it sank, was it really home?

What was he doing to Keiko? Who was he fooling in all of this? Keiko belonged to one world, and one world only. Yusuke was naive to believe that he could follow the same path he had before he learned all their was to himself, but the knowledge never seemed to end, or so he had learned by visiting that old hag earlier. Keiko deserved a normal and happy life, and Yusuke knew in his heart that he could never give her any of that.

Yusuke paused mid step, caught off guard by Kurama's sudden appearance. The Kitsune was much more polite, choosing to wait for the Toushin to arrive home instead of breaking in. Yusuke felt even worse for the actions he had taken that day. While he was unsure as to what to say, what to feel, Yusuke couldn't help but feel happier that the redhead was in his sights. Kurama didn't seem to be upset, not like Yusuke would imagine him to be.

"Hey," Yusuke greets, almost too afraid to speak.

"Good afternoon, Yusuke," Kurama returned.

"Would you like to...come in?" He offers, and Kurama merely nods his head yes.

Yusuke imagined that Kurama must have had a very important reason for showing up like this. In fact, Yusuke was terrified that after that day, he would never see his once good friend ever again—something that bothered him immensely. When Yusuke shut the door, he hadn't imagined what was yet to come. Kurama, invading his personal space, stared at him with harsh eyes, searching for something that Yusuke hoped to the gods he would find. Kurama's face softened, and Yusuke couldn't tell if that was a good thing or bad.

"You do, don't you?" Kurama mused.

"I do...what?" Yusuke questioned, feeling like an idiot.

Kurama's thumb stroked along Yusuke's cheek, a ghost of a touch, but enough to cause Yusuke's chest to flutter. That was something he had never experienced before, not even with Keiko, and suddenly Yusuke knew exactly where Kurama was coming from. Kurama had looked within him, sought some sort of hesitation, some form of deceit, and found none. Yusuke wanted to say something, tell him that yes, he loved him, wanted all of him, but was afraid to. How could Yusuke tell him this without telling Keiko first?

"I should go, Yusuke. I will...see you later."

Yusuke breathed in his scent, reveling in the sensation. "Yeah, okay."

Yusuke stood very still, holding his breath as Kurama moved passed him. Yusuke didn't want him to leave, and apparently Kurama didn't want to either as he turned around and brought his lips to Yusuke's in a rather intense kiss. All of Yusuke's resolve was tossed out of the window as he and Kurama entangled themselves with each other, one of his arms around the Kitsune's waist as his other hand tangled itself in that beautiful red hair of his. Kurama wasted no time in tracing his fingers over the contours of Yusuke body, smoothing along some parts and clutching at others. The feeling of teeth along the skin of his throat nearly drove Yusuke to madness.

There were many things happening at once, and while Yusuke fought the urge to take Kurama to his bedroom, Kurama was licking a strip down his chest. Kurama, finally reeling himself back in, pulled away from Yusuke, though it nearly killed them both. Kurama smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt, a shirt Yusuke overwhelmingly wanted to remove from his body. Yusuke threw his head back, closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. This feeling, it was the best thing he had ever felt, the most powerful thing he had ever come across, but it felt harmful in a way, too. Kurama must have felt his own discomfort as Yusuke heard him sigh sadly.

"What?"

"We have company," Kurama answered, eyes turned as they stared at the bedroom door.

Yusuke froze. "Keiko?"

"No," Kurama spoke, turning around completely. "Shizuru, would you please come out?"

The end of the world had come, as far as Yusuke was concerned. That bad feeling, which had been so small in comparison to that really, really good feeling, had just erupted through every niche in his body. That nagging little feeling, he should have listened to it, but he didn't. He did exactly what Genkai had expected he would, and within an hour of being home, too! Shizuru finally opened the door, stepping out, and while the expression on her face was not of complete and utter rage as Yusuke might suspect, it still wasn't easy to look her in the eye.

She looked between a mixture of sad and relieved.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting," she speaks, bringing a cigarette to her lips before thinking better of it.

Yusuke couldn't think, nor could he speak. "I'm sorry we've put you in this position," Kurama said. Yusuke just stared at him, mouth slightly agape.

"Honestly, I sensed something was wrong, but I'm not the only one. Keiko knows something's not right between you two, she just doesn't know what, Yusuke. You need to tell her."

"I know."

"Tell me what?"

:::

Keiko sat for a long time. Kurama and Shizuru had both left over three hours ago, and it was now just the two of them. In her heart, Keiko knew that marrying Yusuke would more than likely end in disaster, something she had gladly ignored the past three years of their marriage. This, however, was not something she could ignore, nor was it something she had expected. She didn't feel the urge to cry, but the hurt was there all the same.

"I'm sorry, Keiko."

"I'm not upset, Yusuke."

Yusuke didn't believe her, but said nothing. The pain in his chest grew greater in intensity, and for a moment, Yusuke wished he would just keel over and die. That wasn't an option, however, and he knew he needed to be a friend to Keiko—her best friend. The demon blood flowing through him was pleased that things were moving forward, but his softer side was still heartbroken at the decision he had made, even though it agreed with his choice as well, and the two clashed vehemently within him. Yusuke felt very lost, and it was clearly written across his features.

"I know this must be hard for you, Yusuke. You look very confused."

"Hard for me, Keiko? You need to think about yourself, and not me. I'm the last person you need to be worrying about."

"But I do, Yusuke, you big dummy! I always will. I may not be your wife, but I will always be your friend," she finished, and Yusuke could cry if he wasn't such a hard ass.

With his stuff in tow, Yusuke headed off to Kuwabara's place. The oaf was expecting him, and with many questions. Yusuke didn't want to get into it exactly, but he thought his friend deserved to know at least the basics. The poor bastard, always the last to know. Who knew, maybe Kuwabara would have some sound advice?

Yeah, right.

"Urameshi, there you are! You better start explaining, or I'm gonna have to pummel you into the ground with my fist."

"Right."

"Hey, I'm serious! What happened between you and Keiko?"

Yusuke's stuff was tossed into Kuwabara's guest room. The neatness almost freaked him out, but then he thought of how barren his own guest room had been. Yusuke plopped onto the bed as Kuwabara sat in a nearby chair. It was when Yusuke was at his most quietest did Kuwabara begin to really worry, and he did worry. Yusuke sat up on his elbows, glaring at the man he knew wouldn't leave till he had given him a sufficient answer.

"We're breakin' up."

"What? Really? How is this possible?" Kuwabara questioned, flustered.

"I'm a real idiot, and she realized it."

"There's somethin' you're not tellin' me, Urameshi."

"You know that tournament I entered in with Kurama and Hiei?"

"Yeah, the one about the ruler of demon world and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm thinkin' about entering this year. If I do, I've got to leave no later than tomorrow night."

"What? You can't do that! Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know, really. I know it'll upset Kurama, though."

"Why would it upset him?" Kuwabara asked, confused.

Yusuke turned his head, smiling. "'Cause he's got a crush on me."

"He, uh, what?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm so tired of messing everything up for everyone."

"I think you should think more about this, man."

"I have, and I'm going."

:::

Kurama had walked Shizuru home that afternoon, and the conversation that ensued was an interesting one, to say the least. Kurama had always been curious of the older Kuwabara, besides her ability to always find them, she was quite the character. There was much unknown about her, and her motives never seemed apparent. That changed, however, when she laid down what she wanted most out of all of this. The answer left Kurama puzzled.

"I respect Yusuke, I do. Keiko's always been crazy about him, and I can't help but feel a little joyful that it's over now," Shizuru admitted.

"You never liked their relationship?"

"I never thought it was healthy."

Kurama's brows furrowed. What she was saying made sense in some manners, but not in all. There was an underlying factor, and Kurama thought he knew exactly what it was. The only basis he had for this theory was that he, himself, had done the same. Kurama stopped his forward motion, causing Shizuru to stop also. "You have feelings for Keiko, Shizuru?" Kurama inquired.

Shizuru laughed, lighting the cigarette in her hand before continuing towards her house. Kurama walked beside her, their pace slow but with much determination. The atmosphere between them was much different then it had been before. Kurama hadn't meant to make things any more awkward than they had been, but he didn't know how else to respond. Shizuru, sensing the tension, looked at him with a brief smile.

"I suppose, in one way, we're alike, Red."

That was yesterday, and Kurama hadn't heard from anyone since. Though, that wasn't uncommon for Kurama, not many people could reach him. That is what he thought, at least, until Kuwabara came stumbling into his work place, threatening to beat up his coworkers if they didn't tell him where he was. Kurama was just able to stop his poor receptionist from calling the police. Kurama closed the door to his office, and looked at Kuwabara disbelieving.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey, Kurama, do you like Yusuke?"

"What?"

"Yes or no?"

"Kuwabara, what are you getting at?"

"Do you _like_ him, like him?" Kuwabara pressed, voice raised slightly.

"Yes. Please, keep your voice down! What is this all about?"

"Well, since you do, I think you should know he's leaving."

"Leaving? Leaving to where, exactly?"

"Demon World! That stupid tournament starts up again, and he's going. I tried to stop him, but he knocked my head into the cement, and I sort of forgot what was happening, but I'm here now!"

"Is he at Genkai's?"

"That would be my only guess, man. He looked really scared, though. Like he had no reason to be here. Like he did something wrong, and I couldn't talk him out of it, but I thought maybe you could," Kuwabara finished lamely.

Kurama was dumbfounded, what had caused him to do such a thing? Where had his mind led him the previous night? While Kurama fought inwardly with why Yusuke would do such a thing, he wasted no time in going after the young man. While Shuichi had his own morals and rules to abide by, Kurama had much more driving him towards the other man. Kurama could potentially die without the knowledge of where Yusuke was, and that wasn't something he wanted to risk.

The instinctual part within him had already decided who his mate was.

A suit was not proper attire to be parading about in in the middle of the forest, but Kurama had no other choice. When Kurama landed where Yusuke stood, he was a bit surprised that the other man looked to be waiting for him. This made sense, however, if Yusuke's demon side had chosen Kurama to be his mate as well. The scent they carried became almost permanently embedded within memory, and was used to discern whether or not they were well. Yusuke was most certainly in distress.

"This just keeps on getting better," Genkai roused annoyed as she turned on her heels and left.

Yusuke stood across from him, eyes hard until Kurama tilted his head to the side and they softened. Yusuke didn't want to hurt Kurama, but things were simply too much right now. Sure, things had been settled with Keiko, but they weren't even six feet under. Yusuke didn't want to be so much of a bastard, but he wasn't good at all of this. The closest thing he had to escape was that tournament.

"Care to explain, Yusuke?"

"Oh, you know, just feel like I'm losing my mind and such," he replied sarcastically, kicking a stone up into the air.

"There is no reasoning with you, is there? You've made up your mind?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Kurama smiled. "Then I suppose I shall go as well." Yusuke froze. That was one answer he hadn't seen coming. Yusuke crossed his arms, there was no way in hell he was going to let Kurama go.

He could get hurt.

"What?"

"Why not, Yusuke? You seem content in running away from all of your problems now, why don't I give it a shot? I have ran from death, and other demons too slow to capture me, why not this?"

"You're not going to change my mind, Kurama."

"I am not trying to, Yusuke. I am merely telling you that your life is not the only one changed. True, I looked at you before, but when it comes to a Kitsune's selected mate, we have no choice. We either follow them, wherever they chose to go, or die. I, Yusuke, will not give up my life because you are a _coward_."

"That's bullshit, Kurama!" Yusuke yelled, moving directly in front of him.

Kurama grasped the irritating man at the base of his nape, pulling him in for a breath taking kiss before releasing him. "If you're done, I'm ready."

"And what if I win, huh? What are you going to do?" Yusuke posed, trying to frighten Kurama off.

Yusuke knew Kurama wouldn't be ready to make that decision, not yet. With his human mother being here in the living world, he wouldn't be willing to do something so risky. Yusuke also didn't want to part from Kurama, while Kurama might die from them being separated (which he thought to be a scare tactic), Yusuke was sure he would descend into madness. With or without him, Yusuke felt as though he would lose his mind. Yusuke stared at the other man, awaiting his answer.

"Stay by your side."

Yusuke bit his lip. Kurama seemed rather serious about all of this, including the fact that without Yusuke near, he would die. The reality made sense, he kept his distance sure, but Kurama was never too far away from him. Yusuke, however, was determined to leave. Kurama might be okay with accepting all of this, but Yusuke wasn't, even though he was the one who no doubt started it.

Yusuke had failed in his marriage to Keiko. Hell, he had even been unfaithful the two weeks leading up to the ending of his marriage to someone who had been there for him since they were kids on the playground. Yusuke had lied to himself for a very long time, and worse, he had placed Kurama in a near impossible situation with someone who, by all means, made him very loved and welcomed. Yusuke was a big screw up, and yeah, he knew he was destined to be with Kurama, and by all means, he wanted to be, but he knew it would never last, and that knowledge made him want to die inside. Yusuke, one way or another, was determined to push the beautiful redhead away.

"Then let's go."


	6. VI

**Title:** This, the Day I Say I Love You

**Pairing:** Kurama/Yusuke

**Rating:** General. Might change in later chapters.

**Summary: **After a new case interrupts their lives, a realization might just destroy them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or these characters. I merely play with them.

**Author's Note:** Kuronue is mentioned for the sake of moving this thing forward, and because I liked him in the Poltergeist Report. Also, Jin and Touya make an appearance, and I must warn you, Jin's dialect is**_ O_O_**

_**This, the Day I Love You**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Within the first few minutes of arriving, Kurama announced that he would not be coming with Yusuke to where his father had once ruled over. When asked, Kurama had admitted to some previous trouble with the Monk looking demons and stolen property. Yusuke, while amused that his own people could hold such a grudge, understood Kurama's hesitance. Raizen had raised them up to be war driven, human consuming, peaceful looking men who could tear you apart in an instant. Yusuke and Kurama stood at a crossroads, once again ready to split apart.

"Where you plan to go, then?"

"I figure I could stay with Yomi for the time that I am here," Kurama replied, and Yusuke was instantly on guard. Kurama was quick to notice. "I see you don't like that answer."

"Not _at _all," Yusuke gritted out, his possessiveness for the Kitsune pounding through his veins. The change in atmosphere had allowed Yusuke's demon side to pour out once again, and he was not happy that his potential life mate would be with what he deemed a threat.

Kurama smiled. "Jealousy really brings out your eyes, do you know that?"

Yusuke moved towards him, body pressed up against his as their foreheads touch. "If he so much as thinks about touching you, I'll rip off every god damn finger he has before severing his arms, got it?"

Yusuke's breath mingled with his, and he had to control himself in order to speak. "You aren't even sure you want to be with me, be my mate. I don't make promises I don't intend to keep."

Yusuke let out a frustrated growl, low and rumbling. "I will kill him. Don't. Think. About. It."

Kurama pulled away, his seductive nature awakening. With a deep laugh, Kurama turned on his heels. Yes, he must really like the stubborn fool to be treading such dangerous territory, and still be having as much fun as he was. Yusuke would be his, he determined, it was only a matter of time. Kurama only hoped it wouldn't take too long for Yusuke to come around.

"I'll see you soon, Yusuke. Good luck," Kurama said as he bid farewell.

"_Dead_!" Is Yusuke's parting words.

:::

"The Yusuke boy, truly?" Yomi seems rather amused sitting across from Kurama, taking a sip of his tea in an eerily calm manner.

"Yes, I was equally as surprised, I assure you." Kurama was not lying, of all the potential beings, and it had to be Yusuke. Yes, Kurama cared deeply for the man, and knew the same was true for Yusuke, but he never saw them as compatible.

They were like day and night.

"What a funny thing fate is, yes? What are you two doing here, then?"

"The tournament, Yusuke has entered."

"And you?"

"I have entered as well, though I don't plan to come out successful."

"You don't want to be here, then? Why then did you come, Kurama?"

"Because Yusuke did. I am compelled to follow him wherever he chooses to go."

"Does he not realize what winning would mean?"

"I am unsure."

"What kind of mate willingly enters a competition knowing that his success would mean complete torture for his partner? Your human mother means a great deal, but if you were to go back to her, and Yusuke remained, supposing he won, you would no doubt die within the year."

"I have been thinking about that. I do not believe he realizes that my death is in fact factual. I do not believe he comprehends all that this means, and is quite frightened."

"Which puts you in quite a poor position."

"Yes."

Yomi looked thoughtful, almost lost in his own reverie. Kurama would not disturb him, in all honesty, he was as immersed with his own thoughts as well as his companion. With one last sip of his tea, Yomi appeared to be back from wherever his mind had led him. "I always imagined Kuronue as your destined mate," Yomi admitted.

Kurama's neutral face sunk into a form of mourning. "I thought that as well. I knew he wasn't, but I pretended for the sake of my heart that he was."

"I'm sure Yusuke is aware of this."

"No, and I don't plan to tell him. Kuronue was to me what Keiko is to him; irreplaceable."

"The child is petulant, and stuck in his ways, just like his ancestor was. What do you plan to do about that?"

"Yusuke's greatest opponent is himself. I imagine he will come to his senses soon enough, or kill us both in the process," Kurama mused.

:::

"The demon fox is your fitted mate?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Yusuke deemed, rubbing the base of his neck.

That change was emerging through him once again. The length of his hair had already reached the mid of his back, and the faint blue patterns that lined his skin a few hours ago were already a bold black amongst bronze skin. The pure power that raced throughout him would take sometime to get use to, but he was overall enjoying the sensation it caused. The enhancements in his perception and hearing, and all other senses were adaptable. Yusuke stared at Hokushin as the man looked at him in a rather displeased fashion.

"Your father would not be pleased with Yoko Kurama."

"You mean that whole stealing ordeal?" Yusuke pressed, annoyed that Hokushin seemed against Kurama at every turn.

"That, and his lack of moral code. The demon is a thief at heart, and not to be trusted."

"Kurama is different, and you don't know him. He's stuck by my side through things no one should, and he's still doing it. I respect the bastard, 'cause he's dead and all, but save it, Hokushin," Yusuke warned, eyes daring the Rokurokubi to challenge him. Battle driven, just like Raizen.

"You're serious about him?" Hokushin spoke, not really a question as it was quite obvious.

Yusuke slunk back in the plush seat he sat upon. "I guess I am."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Entering the Makai Tournament. If either of you win, your places are set here for the next three years."

"What do you mean? Kurama can go home."

"No. He cannot. If what you say is true, and Kurama is your mate, you cannot be apart. Kitsune's die without their mates if too much time passes, mated or not, and you are not better off. The Mazoku are known to descend into madness if not properly established with their partner if found," he finished, staring at Yusuke as if he was the biggest idiot on the planet.

And maybe he was.

"Shit! He was serious about all of that?"

"Why would he falsify that sort of information?"

"Damn it, Yusuke, you've done it again."

Yusuke went to his chambers, reeling in his conversation with Hokushin. He realized that everything he had said had been true, even that little comment about Yusuke being a coward. That realization hit him hard in the gut as he laid upon his bed. What if Kurama didn't want him to be his mate, and was doing all of this now because he had to? That possibility made him as angry as it did hopeless, and he hated both of those feelings equally.

Yusuke would continue on with the tournament, if not for any sensible reason, then that of spite. Actually, spite sounded to him like a perfectly sensible reason for him to move on. Though, if he were to be honest, he didn't feel that was right, and if he wasn't such a bastard, he would turn around and go home with Kurama by his side. Then they could live happily ever after, adopt a bunch of needy children, and watch them grow up or something. However, things were never that easy in Yusuke's mind.

Not when it came to what he truly wanted, even if it was obvious.

:::

The Demon World Tournament had begun, and demons from all over had emerged from the woodwork in order to participate and possibly be crowned as the new ruler. Yusuke had to admit, the excitement was boiling his blood with endless possibilities. Hokushin had entered as well, and had been kind enough to escort Yusuke to the new arena. The place was crowded, but it took Yusuke less than five minutes to seek Kurama out. The Kitsune was dressed in attire much similar to what he wore during the Dark Tournament, but with no sleeves and the colors were black with red trim.

Yusuke couldn't tear his eyes away from the other man, and before he could even comprehend what it was he was doing, his feet were leading him to where Kurama stood beside Yomi. _That bastard_, he growled. Hokushin blindly followed him, amused that all that had been said the previous evening was entirely true. Yusuke reached him in record time, noticing that his physical change had appeared much slower than it had before. In fact, the only difference seemed to be the gold mixing in with the green of his eyes.

"Yusuke," Kurama greeted, fanged grin catching Yusuke off guard.

"Why are you changing so slow?" Yusuke questioned, worried.

"I believe that will change during my match," Kurama chuckled. Yoko was flaring within him, twisting and turning, and thriving in this environment.

Yusuke tried in vain not to stare at those lips while he spoke. "Oh. You still plan on fighting?"

"Yes," Kurama answered without a moments hesitation.

Yusuke was ready to bicker, but was interrupted by a gust of wind whirling all around him, and he couldn't even hear himself think. Yusuke turned his head, noticing Jin and Touya respectively. "Come here! It's Urameshi, that it is, you get a load of all these Blow-ins?" Jin bounced happily as he levitated off of the ground.

Touya, much more reserved than his counterpart welcomed them. "Yusuke, Kurama."

The two appeared happy to be here for the tournament, and more than that, to be together. After the Dark Tournament, Jin and Touya had gone from a five man group to a two man group, and after a series of struggles, they had finally found that light they had always been searching for. Which, as it turned out, was hidden deep within what they had with each other. The two made one of the oddest pairings, that was for sure. Jin with his lightheartedness and the joy he found in a good ol' fight, and Touya with his dulled arrogance and cunning ability to not underestimate his opponents, and his cold reserve with most people, but never Jin.

Complete opposites those two were, but you never saw them apart unless one of them was fighting, and if that was the case, the other wasn't too far away. Yusuke admired them, actually. The more he saw the two, the more he saw what he could potentially have with Kurama. Both of them had their faults, but together they could overcome those, or at least mask them. Yusuke shook his head, these were not the thoughts he should be having.

"Jin! Touya! My favorite duo, how's demon wold treating you?"

"Good to see you both," Kurama greeted, smile radiant.

"Quite fine, actually. We thought we'd come out and give our hand at this years tournament," Touya spoke.

Jin settled his feet to the floor, pulling Touya closer to his body. "A holiday of sorts, if ya would."

Yusuke bit his lip, looking at Kurama briefly before turning his attention back to them. There wasn't much different about them, but that was common for demons living in the Makai who evolved rather slowly. Unlike humans, there was no rush. In fact, the possibility of death was looked at as exciting, and a chance to display your power and abilities. Yusuke smiled, they only needed each other and the occasional brawl.

"How's married life treating you two?" Yusuke quipped, attempting to steer his thoughts away from the Kitsune beside him.

"W_o-a_h?" Jin questioned cheekily, Touya laughed. "It's a human ceremony were two people make a commitment to each other for the rest of their lives," he explained to the puzzled Wind Master.

"Isn't that what the whole markin' deal-y is for?"

"Humans don't tend to mark their mates, Jin," Kurama chuckled.

The four of them continued to converse with limited interruptions from Yomi and Hokushin, and occasionally Rinku and Chu. When the announcements came on each fighter was directed to their previously determined group. This year, there were four groups, and while Yomi and Hokushin got Group B, Kurama and Jin got Group D. Yusuke, Rinku, and Chu were all directed to Group A, leaving Touya to himself in Group C. Yusuke nearly hesitated leaving Kurama's side.

Jin smiled at Touya, cupping the Ice Demons face and pulling him in for a hard kiss. "Take care, and come back alive, A'right!"

Touya smiled, and while it was rare to see such affection from him, it was nice. Touya leaned in close, kissing the side of Jin's neck before pressing his lips softly to his playful ear. "I will, and you better do the same. Play all you want, as long as you come back to me."

"Buncha softies!" Rinku hassled, only to have Chu hit him over the head with a half empty bottle of wine. "No reason to hate on love, ya ankle biter."

"_Hey!_"

Yomi and Hokushin were already gone by the time Chu, Rinku, Jin and Touya decided to scramble, leaving just Yusuke and Kurama. "Do I get a goodbye kiss, darling?" Kurama playfully questioned, peering intently at Yusuke. The Toshin smirked in his wake as he moved forward, catching Kurama off guard as their lips met, rough and intoxicating. "Better not die,"he warned.

"I'll try not to, Yusuke."


	7. VII

**Title:** This, the Day I Say I Love You

**Pairing:** Kurama/Yusuke

**Rating:** Mature.

**Summary: **After a new case interrupts their lives, a realization might just destroy them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or these characters. I merely play with them.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is rated **M**, just in case you missed it up there :)

_**This, the Day I Say I Love You**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

The first part of the tournament began, and Yusuke was up against Chu for his final match of the day. The tall drunkard had a smile on his face that not many could match, and Yusuke had to admit, he was happy to have a chance to fight him again. Fighting Chu was a lot like fighting Jin, in that it was incredibly fun and a challenge. Dropped off on a desert arena, the two stood face to face with each other, building up their strength. Chu was the first to speak.

"Well, Mate, looks like it's just us, then."

"Looks that way," Yusuke chimed, placing his body into a ready stance.

"Off we go _then_!"

The two were off, and while Chu wasn't that hard to follow, he was definitely not someone you wanted to get hit by repeatedly. _Sledgehammers for fist_, Yusuke reasoned. Yusuke, never the type to back down, met him fist for fist till he questioned whether or not he had a face left. After running around for what seemed like hours, Yusuke came to sudden halt, raising his hand and directing his index finger in Chu's wake. Chu froze in his spot. "Oh, _bugger_!"

Yusuke's demon energy was larger than he had ever seen it, he rationalized that it was most likely due to the fact that he had not used it very much after the first Makai Tournament. The phoenix that surrounded him was ten times the size it had been, and if Yusuke was being truthful, it frightened him a little as well. The announcer on the teleprompter that had followed them around was beginning to back away, scared that she might get caught in the crossfire, and announcing that this fight was more than likely over. Chu never coward as Yusuke released his Spirit Gun, in fact he held on as long as he could before getting dropped over the edge, ending the match in a disqualification. Yusuke swooped down, offering Chu a helping hand that the other gladly accepted.

"Nice one, Urameshi. Thought you was gonna blow off my head there, I did," Chu laughed before hiccuping. Yusuke and Chu made their way back to the center were everyone watched. Rinku happy to see Chu okay after taking such a big hit.

"You big dummy, what were you thinking by holding on to it?" He grumbled, sitting him to the ground and inspecting his wounds.

Yusuke got a warm sensation that swirled through his body, and he instantly sought out the source, finding Kurama not even two feet away from him. The redhead had some silver streaking through his hair now, and the length was much longer. Yusuke couldn't help but to be overwhelmingly attracted to him, that enticingly sleek appearance. "Congratulations," Kurama greeted.

"Thanks," Yusuke returned. "Your fight up soon?"

"Actually, it's next," Kurama informed him, face frowning as he noticed the overt bruising to Yusuke's right side. Tracing his thumb under Yusuke's right eye lightly, he noticed that he was mothering the man who could more than take care of himself. "Sorry."

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "No big deal. I mean, nice to know you care. I'm not _that_ much of a coward that I can't take a beating," Yusuke spoke, staring heavily into the other mans eyes.

Kurama stared at him for a moment. "You're no coward at all, Yusuke."

There was something Yusuke wanted to say, but had no chance to as the announcement came on for the next fighters to take their place. Kurama turned and left, leaving Yusuke to stand idly next to Yomi, who he decided he still hated irrationally. "He's quite fond of you, you realize?" Yomi spoke, turning his head slightly towards Yusuke's direction. Yusuke almost hadn't heard him over the load roaring from the other demons, but he caught on.

"I guess," Yusuke responded, chin tucked into his chest as he stared at the screen. Whoever Kurama was up against, Yusuke didn't recognize them. In fact, he couldn't tell if they were male or female. Whoever they were, Kurama would take them down in an instant.

Except, he didn't.

"What is going on?" Yomi questioned, unable to concentrate over the jarring of loud voices.

"That fucker, whoever they are, is _cheating_! That's what!" Yusuke yelled, furious.

"Who is he fighting? What do they look like?"

"I don't know. Red body suit, and a stupid gray mask. They won't even sure their face!"

"That sounds like Kagutsuchi, God of fire. He does not have a face, but is remarkable for his cruelty to his opponents."

"How can Kurama decapitate a guy with no head?" Yusuke questioned, grinding his teeth together.

The heat had to be unbearable, Yusuke marveled. The flames he was able to send in waves just by a flick of his wrist unnerved Yusuke to the point he walked over to Koto, and demanded she either stop the fight or send him to where those two were. Koto refused, reading off the rules, and a frustrated Yusuke had to be retained by Hokushin and Jin to keep him from ripping out her vocal chords.

The suit Kagutsuchi wore was near impossible to penetrate. Kurama had tried, over and over again, to find a point of weakness, and so far he was still unsuccessful. Kagutsuchi laughed at his failure, only making Kurama that much more determined to win. Kurama made a fatal mistake when he went to go in for an attack, the rock underneath his foot too lose to carry his weight, rolled out from underneath him, allowing Kagutsuchi to hit him with an attack. The pain of his flesh burning, and the smell it caused awoke something within Kurama, and suddenly, Yoko was fully released, forcing Shuichi to take a back seat.

Yoko stared at the blood pouring out from his forearm and chest, marveling at the color before letting out a bone chilling laughter that disturbed all those who heard it. With a grin, he peered intently at Kagutsuchi as any hunter would his prey, before summoning a large, man eating plant. Kagutsuchi took the bait, searing the plant within a few seconds, but failed to realize Yoko had come up behind him, using The Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine to disembowel his opponent, and sever him into eight separate pieces.

When Kurama emerged victorious, he had transformed back into himself. The deep gashes prominent and severely painful as he doubled over simply trying to walk. With hazy eyes, Kurama was barely able to recognize Yusuke had appeared by his side, holding him close to his body. Yomi appeared shortly after, directing Yusuke to take him to the infirmary. Kurama lost consciousness shortly after, body beginning to heal itself.

When he awoke, Yusuke was sitting beside him on the edge of the bed. Yomi was standing adjacent from them, arms crossed and face thoughtful. "How long have I've been asleep?" he questioned, mind slightly clouded.

"Three hours," Yomi answered.

"Really? I figured it would be much longer than that. I am pleasantly surprised."

"You should be pleasantly surprised that you're still alive," Yusuke reprimanded, face obviously upset.

Yomi ignored the two and their bickering. "Yusuke, if you are so inclined, why don't you come over for dinner this evening?"

"Yeah, sure, _why_ not?" Yusuke replied, turning his attention back towards Kurama who looked far too amused to be that injured.

"What happened to your shirt, Yusuke?" Kurama inquired.

"I used it to stop the bleeding."

"Isn't that what the medical cloths are for? Infection..."

"Shut up! I wasn't thinking," Yusuke spoke in his defense, and Kurama only laughed. "Hey, that's not funny! Go back to being unconscious or something."

"If you insist..."

:::

Yusuke left to get cleaned up before making his way to Yomi's home. Yomi's demon spawn was at the door before he even had the chance to knock. While Yusuke would never admit to getting into a fight with a small child, he would admit to being embarrassed when Shura hollered that Kurama's "life mate" had arrived. Kurama emerged, a thin tee shirt over his bandaged chest and a identical bandage over his right arm, reminding Yusuke slightly of Hiei. Yusuke went sightless again, the only thing he was aware of being Kurama's flares of demon energy.

"Welcome, Yusuke," Yomi greeted.

"Hey."

Shura challenged Yusuke that he could beat him to the dinning hall, and Yusuke agreed without a moments hesitation. The two blurred as the distance grew greater, and Kurama was left standing beside Yomi, face exasperated. "And you're positive he's the one?" Yomi inquired again, humor in his voice.

"Unfortunately, _yes_."

Kurama was amused by Yusuke's antics, and allowed himself to indulge in the other mans presence. Things were hardly simple nowadays, and it was nice to see something rather innocent and just enjoy the overall atmosphere without too much worry. Shura and Yusuke argued for most of dinner, Yomi, while lightened by the banter, finally bid his son from the table.

"I believe you would make an excellent father someday, Yusuke. You certainly know how to get down to their level," Yomi spoke, causing Yusuke to fluster.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but I'm probably going to go with insult," Yusuke spoke, eyebrows lowered as Kurama laughed at his expense.

"I confess I am teasing, Yusuke, but only that. I do have a question for you, however."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Do you truly plan to win, Yusuke?"

Yusuke stared at the other man before looking down at his plate. "Well, yeah? Why would I come all the way here if I didn't plan to win?"

Kurama's expression morphed into a blank slate, if not for his eyes falling into sadness, Yusuke wouldn't know what to think. Yusuke suddenly remembered the conversation he had had with Hokushin, and he felt bad for even opening his mouth. If Yusuke would win, Kurama would suffer. Yomi only responded with a simple, "I see."

Yusuke knew he was never in Yomi's good favor, not when it came to Kurama. Yusuke knew that when everyone looked at him, all they saw was some idiot who couldn't get his head from out his ass half the time. Kurama was intelligent and calculating, and everything he did was practically right and completely thorough. Yusuke's head fell slightly, eyes downcast. He would never be good enough for Kurama. He would _never _feel good enough for him.

Kurama, sensing Yusuke's sudden change in emotion, took his hand in his own, surprising the both of them. Those bright green eyes captured Yusuke like a helpless butterfly in a spiders web, _why did they __have to be so damn mesmerizing?_ Kurama could sense his doubt and his lack of self worth, and he wanted him to know, wanted him to feel that that was far from the truth. Yusuke would give up everything, including his life, for the ones he loved or simply to do the right thing. Yusuke lived by his heart, and fought with a bravery that no would could ever amount to, and that was a small glimpse of what attracted Kurama to him.

If Yusuke wanted to stay, and if he won, then Kurama would remain by his side. Yes, Kurama loved his human mother more than he could have ever imagined prior to being raised in her loving embrace, but he had to face the fact that his heart resided entirely with Yusuke. Whether he left or not, a part of Kurama would always dwell within the Toshin. Without saying a word, Yusuke understood all of what Kurama was thinking and feeling, and it was a lot to digest. Yusuke felt his chest swell and tighten as he looked sympathetically at his destined mate.

"Maybe you two should continue this conversation in private?" Yomi offered, standing from his chair and leaving the dinning hall to tend to things that absolutely required his attention, or so he said. Kurama knew the man was cunning, but never thought he would trick someone he didn't initially like into doing the right thing.

Kurama silently thanked him.

"I can show you to my bedroom, if you'd like?" he offered, and Yusuke merely nodded his head, too unsure to speak.

:::

Kurama's room was much more decadent than Yusuke had anticipated, but he figured it was appropriate for someone who use to steal the finer things the Makai had to offer. The King of Thieves, Yusuke mused, smiling to himself in goofy manner at the thought. Kurama sat down on the rather large bed, patting the space beside him. Yusuke joined him obligingly, though he had no clue where this would lead them. It was rather hard to concentrate on complicated thoughts and emotions when all Yusuke could do was think about how amazing the guy smelled.

"If you don't want to do this, Kurama, just tell me. I'm not afraid anymore, I promise."

Kurama's head tipped sideways, eyes cast somewhere long ago. "Before I died, I always wanted the opportunity to rule over all. The power was...enticing to me, and it was everything. I wanted all, and I wanted it in indulgence. If you or I were to win, that power could very much well be mine, but that is not where my hearts resides anymore, and I doubt it is where yours lingers."

"I just wanted things to make sense, and usually that only occurs when I'm beating somebody's head into the pavement, but not this time. In fact, I thought I was gonna have a panic attack during that fuckin' match of yours. I don't know how Jin and Touya do it, man. Besides, Shiori would kill me if I took her son away from her. You risked your life to get her back, how could I be responsible for taking you away?"

"If I remember correctly, you helped in that adventure."

"Only because I didn't want to see you die."

"You were the only one who trusted me."

"You're the only one crazy enough to feel like they owed me somethin' after wards."

Kurama laughed. "Maybe that was our first sign of a connection?"

Yusuke smiled, staring blatantly into those green eyes. His green eyes. "No. I've always liked you."

Kurama smiled in return, eyes lowering to Yusuke's lips. "I've always liked you as well, Yusuke." Kurama slid his hand along the inside of Yusuke's thigh, drawing a shiver from the former spirit detective as he did so. Yusuke was quick to react, tilting his head to the side and leaning in for the most passionate kiss of his young life. The loud bombardment of thoughts finally dimmed as Yusuke gave into what he wanted most; Kurama.

Kurama was quick, moving Yusuke to rest on his back as he straddled him. Yusuke knew Kurama would have more experience in this department, and while it excited him, it also made him especially nervous. Kurama's lips trailing kisses along his jaw, however, distracted him from his fears just long enough to grab the other man by the narrow of his hips, hands sliding into the waistband of his pants. Kurama was definitely a man, Yusuke concurred, as the other man ground his hips slightly against his. The only thing Yusuke was really concerned about was getting the two of them completely undressed.

That happened in a wild frenzy as the need for touch became their sole directive. Yusuke became fixated on the junction between the Kitsune's neck and collarbone. The need to bite him was strong, and it made his body resonate with desire, but Yusuke would control himself. There was much to do first, like Kurama's wicked mouth leading a path down the center of his chest, teasing and nipping as it went. Yusuke's hand automatically tangled itself in those crimson locks, enchanting green eyes fixating on him as a devious tongue tasted him cautiously.

The sudden inhale of breath nearly made his heart stop, but Kurama kept a firm grip on both of his hips, limiting his movement. When Kurama's mouth fully enveloped him, Yusuke let out a primal scream unlike anything he had heard before. The noise was appreciated by Kurama who shivered in response, taking Yusuke deeper. Kurama was not timid in his movements, and the debauchery of his work caused Yusuke to unravel; one piece at a time. The dark haired man didn't know how much longer he would last, but Kurama wasn't taking any chances.

"You will not come until I say you do," he warned, breath low and hot against Yusuke's ear.

Yusuke nodded his head, too afraid to speak as he leaned forward to place a yearning kiss to Kurama's mouth. Whatever the other intended to do would go, Yusuke determined. Kurama smiled, pleased with Yusuke's compliance as he forced the other man onto his stomach, hands roaming down bronzed skin slated over hard muscle. Kurama decided that he could drink in Yusuke's body forever, but knew he had better things to accomplish. Yusuke peered up at him from over his shoulder, silently impatient for more.

Kurama would teach him patience soon enough. The redhead teased his hand up Yusuke's calf, trailing along his upper thigh where he reached his destination. Yusuke hissed as Kurama leaned over his body, kissing along his shoulder blades and nipping at the nape of his neck. Kurama slipped his fingers between Yusuke's cheeks. Yusuke's own fingers gripped violently at the cotton sheets underneath him, this was certainly a new experience.

Kurama continued to tease the sensitive area, eyes focused on Yusuke's reaction. Contrary to what others might think, Kurama had only bottomed a handful of times in his life. Yusuke was quickly on his way to changing Kurama's mind as the Kitsune watched him thrash his hips forward to relieve some of the tension. Finished with toying with his prey, Kurama leaned forward on his knees, taking Yusuke's mouth in a rough kiss as he allowed a slicked finger enter the Toshin's body. Yusuke's body tensed slightly before relaxing.

Torturing Yusuke with his deliberately slow movements nearly broke his own will. Nearly. Adding a second and then third finger, Kurama allowed his hand to do most of the work. Yusuke, unable to take much more, pleaded with the redhead to finally get on with it. Kurama peered down at his mate self-assured, and a little sadistic.

"Say please."

Yusuke's eyes snapped open. "What?"

Kurama leaned forward, twisting one of his delicate digits as he went, teeth latching onto the lobe of Yusuke's ear. "I will not proceed until I hear you say please, Yusuke."

Yusuke knew Kurama was not joking, and the threat of losing body-to-body contact was not an option. Yusuke would have to give him what he wanted. "_Please_, Kurama...don't make me wait."

Yusuke's raspy voice was like music to his ears. Slipping his fingers free from within Yusuke's body, Kurama positioned himself between Yusuke's thighs. The younger of the two arched into him. A broad back pressed tightly against a sleek chest as Kurama prepared to enter him. Yusuke bit his lip to keep from crying out. The pain wasn't too unbearable, but the overall sensation was almost too much for him. Kurama took his time settling into Yusuke's body, keeping his instinctual urges under restraint.

This was the most intimate Yusuke had ever been with someone, not even Keiko could really ever compare. Yusuke balanced himself on his hands and knees, Kurama's own body sheltering him as they began to move. Kurama went slow until Yusuke gave him the go ahead. His body was like a furnace, and snug tightly around him. Yusuke turned out to be an active bottom, with a series of grunts and groans to lead him on.

Breath growing more and more shallow, Kurama switched Yusuke's position. Large brown eyes held him captive as he entered his body for a second time, Yusuke's legs wrapped firmly around Kurama's midsection as he snapped his hips forward with an intense new speed. With Yusuke's head thrown back and orgasm close, Kurama chose that then was the appropriate time to mark Yusuke. Forcing Yusuke's head to the side, Kurama sunk his teeth near the nape of Yusuke's neck. With a broken scream, Yusuke came and his body clenched around the Kitsune who came not too long after his freshly marked mate.

Yusuke would have to mark Kurama in order for the unorthodox ceremony to be complete, but Kurama figured that could wait. As far as he was concerned, Yusuke was his and he was Yusuke's. Tired, Kurama placed a kiss to the top of the panting mans hair, wiping away the perspiration that cooled at his forehead with his thumb. Strong arms pulled him close to a strong, naked body. Kurama determined that he enjoyed the feeling Yusuke created within him.

"I suppose this means you're pulling out of the competition, then?"

Yusuke smirked, sending a whole new wave of lust through Kurama's spent body. "I think so, yeah."


	8. VIII

**Title:** This, the Day I Say I Love You

**Pairing:** Kurama/Yusuke

**Rating:** General. Might change in later chapters.

**Summary: **After a new case interrupts their lives, a realization might just destroy them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or these characters. I merely play with them.

_**This, the Day I Say I Love You**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Kurama had informed Yomi that both he and Yusuke would not be staying the following morning, and the only thing Kurama's former accomplice could do was smile knowingly. After gathering his things, Yusuke and Kurama bid both Yomi and Shura farewell. Before they could leave the Makai, they would have to pick up Yusuke's belongings back at his ancestors former home.

"You know, you bit me pretty hard," Yusuke grumbles, face playful as he and Kurama continued walking.

Kurama laughed. "I'm sorry, but I had to warn others that you are mine, and that no one can ever touch you." That made sense, Yusuke guessed. Well, there had been more unusual occurrences that had to be explained to him over the years. Besides, he knew before too long he would have to do the same. In fact, the waiting was nearly driving him over the edge. Yusuke had never really paid that much attention to someone's neck before, especially Kurama's, but now, all he could think about was how bare the Kitsune's skin was—bare of his mark.

Hokushin was not overly surprised that Yusuke and Kurama had settled things, the fact that Yusuke hadn't arrived back the previous evening was proof enough of that. The smell of Kurama on him was unmistakable as well, but he would not say anything concerning that for fear of Yusuke's wrath and his own embarrassment. If the former fiend was really Yusuke's destined mate, Hokushin would not stand in the way.

"I hope you two will stay out of harms way," Hokushin pressed, directing his comment more towards Kurama then Yusuke. Kurama looked at him, the most profound and revealing look anyone had ever cast in his direction. Kurama pulled something tucked away from within his shirt, handing Hokushin a series of pink diamonds. The diamonds that had been stolen from their kingdom many years ago. "It took me a while to get to them. I hadn't remembered exactly where I had hid them," Kurama admitted.

"You will care for him?" he found himself asking. Raizen had made him promise to take care of his ancestor, and the least he could do was ask.

"There is nothing in this world or the next that would be worth more than him to me, understand?" That was all that he needed to hear. The tips of Yusuke's ears were red with embarrassment. Still so young, Hokushin mused. "Goodbye, then."

"I think he likes you," Yusuke said as they continued moving along the dirt and ruble. The Makai, he determined, was too vast for one to ever be prepared fully for the climate. "I think he'll tolerate me now," Kurama spoke, small smile to his face. "The diamonds helped."

"A girls best friend, right?" Yusuke joked.

The cheerful mood was quickly vanished when five rather large demons appeared in front of them. Their energy levels, while all different, were above S class save one. And by the way they were dressed, Kurama concluded that they were under King Obami, but why would they be here and not with their ruler? Whatever the case, they were a threat and that much Kurama knew.

"Well, you just gonna stand there looking dumb and ugly or are you gonna tell us what you want?" Yusuke questioned, body placed slightly in front of Kurama's in a display of wanting to protect him from possible danger should these men attack.

"We have been informed of two possible fighters fleeing from the tournament," The tallest, and no doubt leader, spoke. His voice was familiar to Kurama. The sword he wielded was about twice the size of his body, which was saying something considering he was four times the size of any of them.

"We are not fleeing, we registered properly, and we resigned as such," Kurama spoke, voice calm and collected compared to Yusuke's irritated stance.

"That was under the Bakeneko's rule," the demon once again spoke. Yusuke turned his head slightly to look at Kurama with a disconcerted look, greeted by the Kitsune's own concerned expression.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" Yusuke gritted, cracking his knuckles.

"What has happened to King Obami?" Kurama added.

"I'm afraid he met...an untimely death," came a female voice, a Kitsune.

Kurama had met the cat demon once before, and while they were not friends, he knew Obami to not be confrontational. These five demons, including the one he suspected, were traders and definitely up to something. Yusuke growled, "Look, you can either get out of our way or I can smash your face _in_!"

"That would be breaking the law," the female Kitsune spoke, smirking at Yusuke's annoyance. "Tsukasa here is now the replacement until the tournament is over. And while he doesn't plan on losing, he will not be accused of letting you two go for his own benefit. The notorious Yusuke Urameshi and Yoko Kurama, even in your..._human_ form, are far too much of a gift for our cause," she finished nose wrinkled.

Kurama's face was pulled into a thoughtful expression. Tsukasa, he knew now who he was dealing with. "This would be bad for Koenma, Yusuke," he mused, looking at every possible option for dealing with their current predicament.

"This is _so _stupid!" Yusuke exploded, just when he decides to get his life together, another freakin' problem comes waltzing by.

"You can come with us, or be imprisoned until you find it in you to agree," the Kitsune threatened.

"Shiomi, that is enough," Tsukasa interjected.

"This is ridiculous, Tsukasa, we should just kill them now!" the fattest demon shouted, causing the little one beside him to wrinkle his forehead.

"Your grace is lacking greatly, Yutaka. I suggest keeping that giant mouth of yours shut unless you plan on stuffing it with food," he said. The demon was shorter than Hiei, with long blonde hair well pass his butt.

"Natushiko, you're in quite the mood today," said the last of the demons. The guy was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Kurama but not quite. Purple hair rained down in spirals along his shoulder blades, black eyes and high cheekbones were what really set him apart from the rest.

"Aya, Natushiko, Yutaka silence," Tsukasa demanded, and immediately the uproar settled down. The command the stronger demon had over them was quite stirring, Kurama admitted, but it was clear that without his direction they all would be lost and out of control.

"Do you accept?"

Kurama looked at the large demon, head covered by dazzling armor. "What are your conditions?" he questioned, causing Yusuke to look at him with large eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked, confused and angry.

"The only condition I ask of you two is to fight. Where you stay, what you do in the mean time, is of no importance to me, but be aware, I will be able to sense if you attempt to leave, and I will send my men after you."

"And if we lose?"

"If it is a true loss, not one you throw, I will allow you to leave. I must tell you, the only way I will be satisfied is if you or your opponent is dead," Tsukasa finished.

"No way in..."

"I accept," Kurama stated.

"You, what?" Yusuke chided.

"Very well, then. And you, Yusuke?"

"Whatever. I'll try and make your death as painless as I can," Yusuke barked, throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking away.

Kurama remained, staring Tsukasa with cold eyes. "You don't plan to let us leave."

"No. I want my revenge on you, Yoko Kurama, and while I am in power I shall seek it. You took something very precious to me, and I plan to return the favor."

"Kasumi had no boundaries, and she crossed a line when she engulfed that village."

"You speak as though you did not do the same in your time."

"I did,but I never harmed anyone who got out of my way. She took pleasure in torturing them all. The men, women, children...the elderly and the sick, she had tortured them all for a series of days before I had arrived. I do not, and will never regret taking her life," Kurama spoke matter of fact.

"You will understand my pain soon enough, Yoko, if you truly care for that human at all," Tsukasa promised.

:::

Kurama returned to Yomi's, explaining the situation at hand. Yomi merely nodded, if the death of Obami was exposed, chaos would consume. The tournament would be forgotten, and war would be formed. The situation was grave. "Did you inform Yusuke as to why Tsukasa is aiming to eliminate you both?" Yomi questioned as they stood out on the balcony away from anyone who could possibly be listening.

"No," Kurama confessed.

"You realize that keeping secrets from the boy will only hurt the relationship you expect to form, do you not?" Yomi pressed. Kurama had thought about it. What he had done in the past was of little consequence, or so he had thought, but knew that was not true. He was still a very wanted man no matter what part of the Makai he stepped in. "I don't...he will not be made aware of all of this," Kurama answered.

"The boy is young, and quite dense, I give you that, but he is not completely oblivious. You can't shield his eyes forever, or his ears," Yomi spoke, presenting Kurama what he feared most."He knows that I was a criminal. When he met me, I was still a criminal. In my heart, I will always be...a _criminal_. What is there to tell him?" Kurama demanded.

"Does he know all of what you have done? The people you have scorned and killed along the way? The fact is, Kurama, you are very clever, but you are also very secretive. You are a fox, and he is not. You are a criminal, and he is not. Do you plan to play cops and robbers for the rest of your life? " Yomi posed. "You must chose between your secrets and the boy."

Kurama said nothing as Yomi left him alone with his thoughts. There was no time to think of such things, he determined. This could all be settled outside of here, away from this tournament and the demons in that aimed to kill them both.

:::

The next morning Kurama was forced to fight Natsuhiko. The demon's long hair was tied back into a ponytail, orange eyes glaring at him. Kurama waited for the shorter demon to make his move or to at least say something, and was rewarded by a bolt of lightning striking from the ground up towards him.

Kurama had not been prepared for that, but thankfully his instincts were much more in tuned then others thought and saved him from any serious injury. Kurama kept the smile from showing on his lips, he now knew what power Natsuhiko possessed. The speed he had was impressive, but also misleading.

It was clear that Natsuhiko was young, far more young than Kurama had expected him to be. He would move quick enough, but it was obvious he couldn't control the direction in which he moved. Natushiko formed a lightning bolt in his hand, aiming it at Kurama's head before shooting it in his direction. Kurama was able to side step the attack, but his arm had been clipped in the process. Natushiko was obviously frustrated, and Kurama realized that the poor child was a pawn in Tsukasa game. He was a test to see if Kurama retained the ruthlessness he did in times past.

"You poor child, you have no idea, do you?" he posed.

Natushiko sneered at him, moving quickly to try and attack Kurama up close and personal, but with no success. "Shut up, thief!" he exclaimed, aiming more inexperienced attacks.

"You've led yourself to your own death, can't you see?" Kurama posed, sprouting a vine from the ground and trapping the short demons leg in the process.

Orange eyes looked at him in furry. "Let me go!"

"Don't you see? He's sent you here as a test," Kurama yelled, hoping to get through to the trapped demon. "A test as to whether or not I have the heart to kill you."

"That's not true. I'm an excellent fighter!"

Kurama stood still, head hung low as he realized what he had to do. The answer was to kill Natushiko, and hope that by killing him quickly and painlessly that he would be able to face his fate without much fear. Kurama stared at the cameras zooming on the action, or lack thereof.

"I'm sorry I have to kill you, but I promise...I will make this quick."

The match was over less than three seconds later, but Kurama was not pleased by his victory. With slumped shoulders, Kurama proceeded back to where he knew the others to be. What he wasn't expecting was to see Kuwabara and Hiei both present.

Yusuke was not around, no doubt being sent off to fight another one of Tsukasa's men. Hiei stared at him with piercing crimson eyes, obviously he knew something was up. Kuwabara could sense something as well, no doubt by Kurama's demeanor and inner turmoil.

"Not that I care, but is there something we should be aware of?" Hiei inquired. Kuwabara looked between the two, trying to catch on. "Uh, guys? Don't leave me out in the dark this time, please!" he pleaded.

Kurama looked around, motioning the two men to move closer. The paranoia immediately set in them as well, and it was clear that whatever was up was big. Kurama, carefully and collectedly, explained the entire situation, including his most recent match.

"He made you kill a kid for his own sick pleasure!" Kuwabara screamed, catching himself as Hiei elbowed him in the ribs. When put like that, Kurama did feel a sense of guilt.

A loud commotion caused all three to return their attention back to the screen that produced the current fight. Yusuke was up against Yutaka, and while the demon was rather large, he didn't seem affected by Yusuke's intense beatings. It was like his skin was made out of a hard shell that didn't seem penetrable.

A loud bomb went off, catching everyone off guard. Yusuke's left side of his body was seriously injured, and bleeding profusely. Kurama stood stunned, something coiling inside of him with both rage and agony, almost like he could feel the pain Yusuke had sustained.

The wind was knocked out of him, and he swayed to the side a little. Kuwabara placed his hand on his shoulder to steady him, looking panicked at the other mans reaction. Hiei cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. In a last ditch attempt, Yusuke was able to cause Yutaka to slip and fall, causing one of his own bombs to go off in his hands, putting a hole through his stomach and killing him instantly.

Kurama did not wait, as soon as he could get to Yusuke, he did. The infirmary was filled with busy nurses, all trying to heal the wounded that came in. Some were moaning and groaning, but most others were dead. Kurama went to Yusuke, peering down at the man who was clearly unconscious.

This was his fault, he realized. If it wasn't for his past actions, the things that were happening now would not be occurring. Yusuke was in trouble, and if anyone attempted to help them, they were in danger as well. This was not going to end well unless Kurama could see it to the very end, even if he died at least Yusuke would be spared.

That wasn't what Tsukasa wanted, though, and Kurama was well aware of that fact. Tsukasa did not want Kurama's death, instead, he wanted Yusuke dead so that Kurama would spend the rest of eternity mourning over the loss of him. Kurama hung his head in shame, holding Yusuke's limp hand in his own, surprised when he felt the limb tighten and large brown eyes peered up at him.

Kurama pulled the hand towards him, and in a sign of affection and possible weakness as far as the Makai was concerned, pressed soft lips against the warm flesh. "I'm sorry, Yusuke."

Yusuke's brows furrowed. "Sorry, for what?"

Kurama had no time to answer as an announcement came over the speakers demanding Kurama prepare for his next fight. Four hours had only past since his fight with Natushiko, and he was well aware who was in charge of the tournaments sudden drawings. Kuwabara had mentioned something about getting in contact with Koenma, but Kurama doubted the help would come soon enough.

Kurama leaned down, pressing a kiss to Yusuke's forehead as the boy still stared at him curiously. "Please, rest. You will need it. We are under attack, and your only hope is to fight." With those words, Kurama left. With his eyes staring out as far as he could see, Kurama worked quickly and efficiently to detach himself emotionally. If Tsukasa wanted bloodshed, he would get it.

:::

Hiei didn't like being put in the middle of things, much less cleaning up another persons mess, but war would symbolize an attack on Mukuro, and that wasn't going to happen. Shiomi was a Kitsune, old and very wise, but she was also very annoying and arrogant, and Hiei decided very early on in their match that she would have to be disposed of. She was tall, much like Kurama in his Yoko form, but her hair was black and not silver.

She made it a game to try and conceal herself in the environment they had been dropped off in. camouflage was an idiotic tactic, especially since his Jagan eye knew exactly where she was. In a matter of moments, Hiei had unleashed the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, a little extreme, but satisfying for all her squabble.

Helping their cause was an added bonus, he supposed.

:::

Kurama was set to fight against Yomi, and while nothing was flat out said, it was known that Kurama was going to throw the fight. The only issue was that it had to be convincing enough to Tsukasa, and in order to do that, it would have to be very painful on Kurama's part. The pain didn't concern Kurama, he had been near death enough times and in enough ways to not be bothered too much by it.

There could be no accidental defeat, that was too obvious. Yomi would have to bring Kurama to the brink of death, that would be the only way. Kurama set his feet apart, signaling the beginning of their complicated dance. Kurama played it cool, not going overly into trying to tear Yomi apart, that wasn't his normal style, and he couldn't divert from his norm.

Yomi couldn't, either. This loss would have to be tactile, and the complication of it was nearly able to get under Kurama's skin. Finally, as Kurama set up an attack using the Bloodsucking Plant, Yomi was able to counter the attack with his Demon Energy Absorption Wall. While Kurama pretended to play awe struck, Yomi attacked him with a barrage of Energy Blasts.

The ones close enough to his vital organs were smaller in size, and for that, Kurama was grateful. Kurama made a few ill-fated attempt to stand, and even produce an attack or two, but soon he fell. Silence falling as Yomi lowered his head, muttering a soft, "Foolish Kitsune." When Kurama's loss was official, and his so-called corpse was brought back and revealed to be alive, Yomi acted absolutely stunned. "I could have sworn..."

:::

When Kurama awoke, he was alone. Fear gripped his heart, and he hopped off the gurney with much fervor as he made it back to the arena. All attempts at finding Yusuke were met with failure, and he could not be fighting as Kuwabara was the contestant on the screen with an unfamiliar opponent.

Touya found Kurama first, normally stoic composure lost as he gripped his shoulders tightly. "They've got him, Kurama. They've got him, and I can't get to him," he spoke, voice low and eyes piercing what Kurama felt was his very soul.

"Who?" Kurama murmured, fearful that they would draw attention to themselves.

"After your match, they went in and grabbed Yusuke. He was still injured, really injured, but they took him anyway, and Jin...," Touya tried to trim the anger swelling around in his stomach before continuing. "Jin tried to help him, call them out and they took him. A few others stepped up, too, and they've been imprisoned, tossed out of the competition. Obami has been wiped out, and there is someone new in charge, but I figure you know that. Yusuke's match is next, and it's up against Tsukasa."

Kurama's mind was suddenly overthrown by an array of thoughts. He had to think, and he had to think fast. There were demons on his side, of course, but there were many more who weren't. Some were no doubt on Tsukasa's side, and others with their own agendas and cravings for power. The thoughts swirled their way around his head, nothing made sense, not even the clearest of solutions.

"Yomi is still in the tournament. Kuwabara has called for help, but Koenma will not do much good." Kurama spoke, looking everywhere but at Touya, until finally he stared at his one time rival. "Hiei, Hokushin, and even Kojou are our only chance at keeping peace. Yusuke...he must win in order to keep his life...at least, from Tsukasa. I'm afraid the rests entirely on his shoulders now," Kurama spoke solemnly.

Touya gripped Kurama tightly by the shoulder, careful not to squeeze an injured part of his anatomy as he stared intently at him. "I will gather the others. We will free those who are imprisoned. If the worse is to happen, we'll be prepared to fight. We will die by your side if necessary, but have faith in him. I understand what it's like to be in love with someone like him, much _too_ well. Yusuke is an excellent fighter, and if we're being honest here, the _best_. He's our only true hope, so have confidence."

Kurama nodded his head firmly. "I have faith in him. I always have. I have faith in all of you, too. Be safe and discrete as possible, please. Don't lose your life over a mess I have created."

Touya smiled knowingly, and in an instant he was out of Kurama's line of sight.

Touya had mentioned love. Kurama thought in depth about the word. Out of everything they had been through, love had never been mentioned. Surely it wasn't something that was said often in this atmosphere, even if most demons knew what the word meant, but still, why hadn't they said it before?

Kurama's hands balled into fist as he made his way without incident through to the front of the crowd, seething with rage and watched sympathetically as Kuwabara lost, and the next match was to begin not even a minute later. Yomi, Hokushin, Hiei and Kojou stood by his side, faces similar in disposition. The screen warped and then tuned in to a desert wasteland.

Yusuke stood, injured and with a look Kurama had never seen before. A look that seemed more determined and more intense then had ever existed. Kurama could only speculate at what Yusuke must be thinking, and further than that, what Tsukasa was thinking now that he had the opportunity he had been waiting so long for.

This match would determine all.


	9. IX

**Title:** This, the Day I Say I Love You

**Pairing:** Kurama/Yusuke

**Rating:** General. Might change in later chapters.

**Summary: **After a new case interrupts their lives, a realization might just destroy them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or these characters. I merely play with them.

_**This, the Day I Say I Love You**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

Yusuke stood across from Tsukasa, his side was killing him, and he could hardly take a step without stumbling. _This was so stupid_, he gritted. There was no reason for this guy to want them dead so intently. Their names weren't that important, nothing really was. There was something wrong with this guy, and Yusuke couldn't quite place what it was.

He just stood there, looking at him. The large sword he carried on his back was still strapped there, untouched. Dark eyes narrowed in on him, staring at him with an emotion he couldn't quite place, but they looked sad almost. Yusuke shook his head, injured or not, this guy was trying to kill him, and so that meant only one thing. Yusuke took a deep breath, preparing to start running when Tsukasa's voice stopped him.

"Wouldn't you like to know why I'm doing this?" Tsukasa pondered, removing the large sword from his back. The clanking of his armor was the only sound between the two. "Why I plan to kill you, Yusuke?"

Yusuke swayed slightly, vision distorting as he kept his ground. "If it'll make you feel better about dying, go ahead." Tsukasa removed the helmet from his head, he was bald with a deep scar across the top of his head down to his chin. His eyes were a piercing blue, and very glum.

"Your Kurama is not an honest person, Yusuke. In his Yoko form he was ruthless and cold, and he took someone very important away from me. I only wish to return the favor, and I feel badly that you had the misfortune of being that Kitsune's mate."

Yusuke's eyebrows furrowed. "You knew him? What the hell are you talking about? Who did he kill?" he asked, side still killing him, but he couldn't help but to be intrigued.

Tsukasa grimaced at him, his seeds of doubt had been planted. "Yes, Yoko Kurama was an old ally of mine a long time ago. Yomi, too. After a heist went wrong, Yoko had took it upon himself to dispose of a demon woman..._my mate_, Kasumi. In a fit of rage I went after him, and earned myself this pretty little scar upon my head. Like many others that happened upon Yoko's path, I was changed forever," he finished, and Yusuke didn't know whether or not to believe all of this.

If this was true, why hadn't Kurama said anything to him? If he knew what Tsukasa intended to do to him, why hadn't he warned him? There was a lot that Kurama chose not to tell him, and he was okay with that for that most part when it didn't involve him, but that was the thing, _this _did. Yusuke shook his head, now was not the time to think about this, but he was angry and that helped.

In fact, all he could think about was how Kurama had kept him in the dark and his spirit energy was skyrocketing through the air. Tsukasa wasn't even his first priority, but the demon was in his path, and he was attempting to take his life. Yusuke's hands balled into fist as he stared menacingly at the larger demon, unafraid. In fact, he was smiling.

Injury forgotten, Yusuke began to walk. He didn't feel like running, didn't feel like attacking him in some show of power. No, he decided this was the least of his problems, and that Tsukasa would fall easily. This sort of response was not what the vengeful demon had in mind, and the fact that Yusuke was heading towards him at such a slow pace with a palpable amount of both spirit and demon energy surrounding caused a small smile to tug at the corner of his lips.

For the first time in a long time, Tsukasa was afraid. For the first time in a long time, he felt like this was it, either he would seek his revenge on Kurama's mate, who was no doubt dangerous, or he would die, and finally be able to fall into the arms of his fallen lover. She had been cruel and misguided and sinister, but she was the love of his life. You don't choose who you love, you really don't, even if they hadn't been destined mates he would have still loved her.

"She was my everything, and he didn't bat a lash when he killed her. She was evil and rotten, and her heart was cold as ice, but I loved her. He didn't understand that, tried to knock it out of me...you will understand him, the real him one day...and realize...that he truly cannot love," he proclaimed, resided to the fact that these were his last words.

Yusuke said nothing, a painful feeling was swirling throughout his chest. The small doubts and insecurity that he had were now intensified by Tsukasa's story, and Yusuke knew he was not lying to him. No one would go this far if there wasn't a reason behind it, and Yusuke almost felt sorry that this guy had to die, but not much. Sympathy was replaced by rage and a hint of agony as he finally came to a stop, directly in front of his intended target.

With his arm raised, hand steady, and finger locked and loaded, Yusuke aimed directly at Tsukasa's chest. With a bow of his head, Tsukasa dropped his sword beside him, an honorable death it appeared was on his agenda. He didn't care about the power, didn't care about the demons that had followed him to their death, all he cared about was getting back to her. That, at least, was something.

With shimmering eyes, Yusuke peered at him. "I hope you get to see her again," and with that, Tsukasa was no more. The fight was over, and while the immediate danger was out of the way, Yusuke didn't feel at all better.

:::

Touya, Chu, Rinku and Kuwabara had successful gotten everyone who was imprisoned out. Former Lord Enki was thankful to his wife who had nearly slaughtered everyone in her path to get to him. The woman was frightening. "Thank you to everyone who helped," he commented, a smile to his face.

Touya was just happy to see his red headed counterpart alive and well, ears twitching happily as he found his way to him. "Don't be gettin all big eyed, Toy! I'm a'right! What a fella that big guy was, huh? Touched in the head, I tell ya! Effin' and blindin' all over the place!" Jin shouted enthusiastically. Touya pulled the other man close to him, kissing him roughly on the mouth.

Jin was silenced immediately, wrapping his arms around Touya's waist. The Ice Master might have been concerned about him, but Jin had been equally as worried and upset, conjuring up enough wind to blow his holding cell up. "Nothin' like a lil' snogging to clear up the air, huh?" Jin mused, under bite protruding as Touya shook his head amused, kissing Jin into silence again.

Kuwabara just stared at them, eyes wide. There was always something he wasn't aware of, and it just wasn't fair. Chu walked upright, sober for a brief moment as he searched for something to drink. "This is complete rubbish, Mate! Not a drop to drink in this place," he groused, hitting Kuwabara in the arm with a hard punch.

"I have a really bad feeling," Kuwabara admitted. It wasn't like their lives were in danger, not as much as usual, but something wasn't right.

"Hm, I hear ya. Let's find the others, then. See how the blokes are doin'," he commented, Rinku by his side remained silent.

:::

Yusuke's fight had ended, but the Toshin was no where to be found. Kurama didn't speak, not even as Hokushin had departed to fight against Aya. Instead, his eyes were focused on the concrete below his feet. Yusuke had behaved...very oddly, even for him, and Kurama was left to wonder what Tsukasa had told him before he met his quick end. When a hand landed upon his shoulder, Kurama almost destroyed it.

"Hey, Kurama! It's just me!" Kuwabara's voice shrieked, and Kurama let go instantly. He turned around, glad to see everyone was okay. When they all worked together towards a common goal, there wasn't much they couldn't do. "I'm sorry, Kuwabara. You frightened me," he apologized.

Kuwabara didn't say anything, didn't have to. While a human, Kuwabara was far from useless. He was in tuned in a lot of different ways, and more so than most demons. Kurama shook his head, if Kuwabara could sense something was amidst, then there certainly was.

They all watched as Hokushin defeated Aya. The demon was not an easy match, not by a long shot, and that explained why he had outlived his so-called leader. The beautiful demon was able to form electricity out of thin air, electrocuting his opponents to death. Hokushin was not an easy opponent to defeat in this manner, however, as he could stretch his body in every which direction. All of Aya's power rested in the tips of his fingertips, and Hokushin made it a point to secure the other man with a warped arm as he dismembered each and every finger, including Aya's thumbs.

The sight was gruesome, but effective. Hokushin came out victorious.

"Hn, that was easy," Hiei commented, stepping in front of the group.

Yomi followed his direction. "Yes, I do believe it is our turn to fight now."

"I won't be easy on you merely because you are an acquaintance of Kurama's," he warned.

"I would not expect anything less."

Kurama barely noticed the conversation taking place, hadn't even realized he had wished them both good luck.

:::

Yusuke could see them all, could see Kurama in the center of the crowd. When he looked at him, his red hair was out of place, disheveled and caked with his own blood. Kurama's fighting suit had practically been deteriorated in his fight with Yomi, and his midsection was bare save more bandages.

Still, Yusuke approached him, a determined look upon his face. This wasn't going to work, not if he was getting angry all of the time, not if he couldn't trust Kurama. Whatever it was they had, whatever it was they planned on having, it all rested on this conversation. Marked or not, Yusuke would rather go insane. Bright green eyes snap up to look at him, face stoic but his eyes appearing wild. There was no denying it, a storm was approaching, and fast.

"We need to talk."

:::

Yusuke knew he didn't have much time. The pain in his side was blazing a path through his entire body, and his next fight would be soon. The whole place was falling apart around them, and any sort of structure was falling on top of Enki at the moment, who was trying his best.

Kurama stared at him, and held his head high. "What do we need to discuss, Yusuke?" he questioned, and that only caused Yusuke to put his fist through a nearby wall. "I'm not playing these games with you anymore! You know exactly what this is about!" Yusuke screamed.

The entire crowd fell silent, all arguing and fighting came to a complete stop as all eyes turned on them. Kuwabara took a step back and the others soon followed his lead. While they weren't entirely aware of what was going on, it was clear to everyone that it was serious and possible injury on their part was a possibility.

"Can we do this in private, Yusuke?" Kurama inquired, keeping a calm mask over his face, but his voice sounded off. There was no calculating in the way he spoke, no detachment from his current situation. Yusuke glared at him.

"I don't have time for this," he sneered. "You're never going to give me a direct answer. I believe everything he told me! _Including_ the part that you don't care about anything but being one step ahead! You don't...you can't lo—never mind." Yusuke was barely aware that Hiei had lost to Yomi. How or why didn't really matter because all he knew was that he would have to be up next.

The only option he had was to keep going till either he won or died or possibly lost.

:::

Yusuke fell easily enough to Kujou. He had no will to fight anymore, and his body was done for the moment. What Yusuke wasn't expecting was for someone to pick him up from the dirt where his nose was shoved in. Kurama picked him up with much ease considering that he, too, was also injured pretty severely. This didn't make Yusuke happy, in fact, he attempted to tell Kurama to "_shove off" _ before passing out.

When he awoke, Kurama was not by his side. Instead, he was looking out the window while Hiei and Kuwabara leaned against the wall adjacent from his gurney. Yusuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head before refocusing, everything hurt. Kuwabara was the first to notice that he was awake, and welcomed him back to the world of the living. Yusuke didn't feel as angry, but he surely felt defeated, and he couldn't decided what felt worse.

"There a winner yet?" he questioned, eyes crossing as he sat up. Kurama still wouldn't look at him, and once again, Kuwabara was the one who answered. "The last match is about to start. It's down to Kujou and Yomi, and that has Koenma worried," he said.

"Pacifier breath is here?"

"Yeah, Botan, too."

"Well,what are we waiting for? Let's go see the show," he roused. Kuwabara looked towards Hiei who merely nodded before they left Yusuke and Kurama alone. _Traitors,_ he thought grumpily.

Kurama moved his attention from the window to Yusuke, expression thoughtful. Kurama approached the battered man, offering him a hand that Yusuke accepted. "Let's see who wins, shall we?" he inquired, voice calm and controlled. Yusuke stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"Or we could talk about our relation—"

"Let's go see the match," Yusuke said, cutting him off. Kurama said nothing, merely nodded his head. Kurama held Yusuke up as they walked out of the infirmary. The other demons cleared out of their way as they moved to the front. Koenma, George and Botan were in disguise, but were obvious enough.

Koenma was sweating bullets, hoping that Yomi would not leave this match victorious. Why couldn't Enki have won this year? Obami had been a good leader, but he was dead. If he hadn't had stuck his nose in Kurama and Yusuke's business, he wouldn't have been disqualified, but that was done and over with. Kujou was his best bet, and even he was a risk!

"Koenma, sir, you've got that look again," George panicked.

"Shut it, Ogre!" he snapped, sucking on his pacifier.

"Hey, pacifier breath," Yusuke greeted, wincing as his ribs felt like they were being separated.

Kurama smoothed his hands along the injured part of his body, fingers causing Yusuke to relax against his will. Kurama's hand splayed itself over his stomach, causing him to shiver visibly. "Stop it," he gritted under his breath. Kurama complied with his request, and Yusuke hated it.

"This is not the time, Yusuke! These two are the last demons I wanted to see in the final round!" Koenma barked."Koenma, be nice," Botan warned, causing the two to argue amongst themselves.

"Yusuke, Kurama, glad to see you here," Touya greeted, Jin levitating in the air beside him. Yusuke remembered their embrace before they got separated, the love shared between them and the connection so obviously there. "Glad to be here," Yusuke replied.

"This is a gas, _huh?_ Really a grand thing to be seein' with me own eyes, it is! Yomi's really pannin' that Kujou fella out!" Jin spoke merrily, and if it wasn't for him, Yusuke would have forgotten there was a fight going on. "Abso-bloody-lutely, Mate," Chu agreed.

"Yeah, I kinda feel bad for the guy...," Rinku added.

"Don't underestimate, Kujou," Hokushin warned, and just then Yomi was tossed back by a yellow blast of demon energy. "That's my brother!" Natsume cheered.

"Gobsmacked, that I am," Jin mused, face surprised.

"Kujou is an excellent fighter, how do you think he beat me?" Touya questioned, causing Jin to stare at him. "Couldn't beat ya now, could he? What with all the muscle you've been gainin'!" Jin spoke, giving Touya's bicep a squeeze.

"Will you two stop it!" Rinku complained, causing Jin to stick his tongue out at him. "It makes shaggin' him all the more fun, I tell ya," Jin added, and Rinku resorted to covering his ears with his hands.

In the end, Kujou won. Koenma, while happy that it wasn't Yomi who appeared victorious, still set about trying to work out some sort of treaty that wouldn't allow the Makai to collapse in and on itself. Enki had promised him that Kujou would do no such things, but still, it was better to be safe than sorry in these situations.

::: 

There was less than two hours before Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were to be sent back to the Ningenkai to Genkai's home. Kuwabara was wandering around somewhere, but Kurama thought he could hear him and Hiei arguing. Kurama sat amongst the ruins of the arena, staring out.

No peace would come over him, he couldn't meditate. There was no plan of action, no plan of attack or survival. Kurama could not run away from Yusuke, and most certainly couldn't attack him, not for wanting the truth. Not for wanting something that could constitute as normal.

Kurama's chest felt heavy, and he felt cornered.

"You should be getting ready to leave," Hiei spoke, appearing beside him.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Kurama responded, looking to his friend and former partner in crime.

"You've marked him."

"I have."

"Where is his mark, then?" Hiei questioned, mouth in a firm line.

"He hasn't yet, and I'm unsure he wants to now," Kurama said, words bitter tasting in his mouth.

"The fool is in _love_ with you." Hiei pushed, "Such an ugly word. Do you feel the same about the idiot?"

Kurama shot him a glare. "What business is it of yours?"

"None. I merely ask since it's the only question that matters to him."

The only question that matters: Did Kurama love Yusuke?

"I will handle this, Hiei."

"Right," and with that, the fire demon left his side.

The question nagged at him, biting and scratching at his conscious. Kurama didn't believe the matter of love was really his prime concern so much as if he could tell him everything. Kurama had never liked displaying himself to anyone or anything, it was a weakness he considered too grave, but Yusuke was not a threat. However, no matter how many times he relayed that fact to himself, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You coming, or are me and Kuwabara leaving you here?" Kurama turned, looking at Yusuke who had his bag slung over his shoulder, bandaged and ready to go.

Kurama stood, bag in hand. "I believe I'm ready to go as well," he answered, and Yusuke just looked at him. That look he could never quite place, no matter how hard he tried.

"Good."

Kuwabara had tried to lighten the mood, once or twice, but it had failed miserably. Kurama had smiled at least, but Yusuke had just looked at him with a scowl plastered on. Kurama and Yusuke returned like they had planned; injured and relationship broken.

"Let's go."

:::

When they arrived, Genkai was already there waiting for them. Kuwabara greeted the woman enthusiastically, telling her all about what had happened, save the part where Yusuke and Kurama's relationship crumbled before it ever really got the chance to begin. Genkai stared at them both, but didn't say anything to them.

This was not her battle.

Yusuke tossed his bag onto the porch, hands in his pockets. Kurama was much more tactful, choosing to place his inside before re-emerging. While Kuwabara was a friend, and a good one at that, Kurama truly didn't want to hear him for the next two hours or so. No, he was far too tired for all of that and chose to settle outside.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke," he said.

Yusuke thought he had imagined him talking, and turned his attention to the redhead who sat upon the top step. "I can't, why the hell is this so hard?" he complained, kicking at the ground. The frustration he felt seeping through every pore in his body.

"What Tsukasa told you is true, I did kill his mate. I also disfigured his face, but you know that. I was _not_ a good person, I wasn't a person per se, but an animal. I stole from others for pleasure. I never kept a lover for more than a day before getting bored with them. I killed a lot of people, no matter what age or gender if I felt they posed a threat. I can tell you, though, that I have softened significantly these years spent in this body...spent with my mother and you," Kurama sighed, looking to Yusuke who watched him curiously. "I never told you these things because I didn't think them important, but I should not have kept you in the dark. I should have told you that Tsukasa had other motives because of me, and for that, I'm sorry."

Yusuke sat beside him, placing his hand on Kurama's thigh. When Yusuke thought about it, he knew that Kurama was much more complicated than anyone he had ever met. He tried to separate Kurama from Yoko, but knew that Kurama was a mixture of both Shuichi and Yoko. The fact that this had happened so quickly was a another bump in the road for them, and it would take a while to adjust, but Yusuke wasn't known for giving up. He had decided long ago that he would tough this out, and he wasn't going back.

"What will you do now, Yusuke?" Kurama inquired, asking many questions in one.

All Yusuke could really think of was Jin and Touya, and what an odd feeling that brought him. To him, they were the perfect couple. They were strong and could hold their own in any battle they found themselves in, and they believed in each other, but more than that, they really freakin' loved each other. Yusuke stared at Kurama for a long while before blurting out, "I love you."

Kurama's eyes widened and before he could say anything in return, Yusuke cut him off. "I mean, I know I've never said it, or whatever, and I don't expect to hear you say...well, because you never have, and that's okay because were close enough not to have to say it, you know? I mean..." Kurama placed a single finger over Yusuke's lips.

"You're right, Yusuke, I have never said that word before. So, on this day, I will say that I love you."

"You...love me?" Yusuke asked, a little taken back.

"Yes."

"You love me," he said again, this time reassuring and happy, and maybe a little bit teasingly.

"I love you, and I know Jin and Touya are an exceptional couple. However, they live in a different world. Usually, they are left to their own devices. We don't have that luxury here. We can't simply roam around. We each have occupations and relationships that bound us here. We have responsibilities."

"I don't care about any of that. I know I have to work hard, I've been doing that for a while now. I know that your mom and my mom are going to be really confused, and Keiko might hate me for a while, but I don't care. I don't have a house, or anything for that matter, I'm not gonna take any of that from Keiko, but it doesn't matter to me."

"Nonsense. You have a home with me, if your willing to move in that is?"

"I don't know, I was thinking really hard about the park," Yusuke joked, content as Kurama placed his head upon Yusuke's shoulder.

"You ready to go home, then?" Kurama inquired, eyebrow raised as he leaned in to whisper in Yusuke's ear. "We have somethings left to take care of, if you don't remember. Or maybe, you don't want to mark me as yours?" he added, causing Yusuke to place a firm grip on Kurama's thigh.

"If you don't get up right now, I'll carry you."

:::

"I guess they settled things," Kuwabara spoke, eyes narrowed as he watched the two leave. Kurama hadn't even picked up his bag from inside.

Genkai stood with her arms crossed, head down and eyes closed. "Guess so."

_About time_.

When Kuwabara turned away from her, she allowed a small smile to spread across her face. It was funny how hard they had tried to keep the two apart, always trying to stay a step ahead of them, but look at the good that did them. She wasn't against or for them, but she knew that what was suppose to happen would sooner or later, and she was glad that it was sooner than later.

She knew what it was like to be in love and have to struggle for it. In fact, she knew all too well what that felt like. She was just glad that Kurama hadn't left Yusuke hanging, and that Yusuke was less of a dimwit for a change. The chance they had, they took.

"Genkai, are you smiling?"

"Shut up, idiot."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that, today!"

:::

Yusuke was back in Kurama's apartment, but this time it was under much more pleasant circumstances. They didn't waste any time moving into Kurama's, _their_, bedroom. They were both still injured, but that was the furthest thing from either of their minds. Yusuke pushed Kurama's shirt up over his head, attacking the same spot he had before. Yusuke was much more confident this time around.

Yusuke forced Kurama down onto his bed, pinning the Kitsune's wrist above his head, vibrant red hair splaying all around him. Porcelain against red; red against black, Kurama was the picture of perfection and he was all his. "Mine," he growled against his ear, lowering his head to nip at his neck and chest. "Yours," Kurama moaned, much more submissive this time around.

Kurama's fingers tangled themselves in Yusuke's ungelled hair, pulling him up for a deep and intoxicating kiss, tongue tracing his bottom lip, asking for permission that Yusuke easily gave to him. Yusuke and Kurama continued to kiss as Yusuke's hand slipped in between their bodies, hips grinding down as Kurama shimmied out of his pants. Yusuke reluctantly pulled away to help the situation instead of hindering.

"This would be much easier if you would remove your pants as well, Yusuke," he grinned against his lips. "Oh, yeah. Right." Yusuke stumbled as he stood to his feet and quickly undressed.

"Nightstand," Kurama directed in response to Yusuke's puzzled face.

Yusuke retrieved the items necessary, and quickly returned to the Kitsune whose hand had found its way to his own arousal, gently stroking himself as those dazzling emerald orbs looked at him and only him. Yusuke's grin spread into a almost feral prowess. "Spread 'em," he ordered, and Kurama visibly shuddered as he obeyed.

Seeing Kurama on displayed like that caused as shot of pleasure up his spine, and the shamelessness Kurama exuded was more than exhilarating. Yusuke was more than a little nervous, but Kurama was an excellent teacher. He bit his lip as he stepped forward, crawling over Kurama's body as their lips reunited for a brief moment.

Yusuke pulled back, slicking his fingers before placing himself between Kurama's thighs. Kurama's breath hitched as Yusuke placed a kiss to each thigh, biting gently as Kurama's fingers dug into the pillow beneath him. If anyone could get him on his back, it was Yusuke. Kurama's eyes closed loosely shut as the other man inserted a single finger, slow but precise. A deep moan ripped its way from within his throat as he realized those large, amber eyes were peering up at him with pleasant satisfaction, asking Kurama if he was doing okay.

"Exquisite," he groaned as Yusuke began to move the digit in and out at a slow pace, adding a second to the mix. Kurama began to rock his hips back and forth, needing...craving for more. Yusuke sped up his movements, and the spike in want was palpable and almost too much, but Kurama needed more. He needed Yusuke inside of him, rocking into him with a reckless abandon he knew existed.

"Yusuke," Kurama spoke, and with that one call of his name Yusuke knew what it was he meant. Yusuke positioned himself above Kurama, enjoying the feel of his slender yet strong legs wrapping around his waist as he slowly entered him. Kurama hissed and threw his head back, urging Yusuke to keep going and not stop.

Yusuke easily complied, reveling in the heat that Kurama had to offer him. Yusuke kept his composure as long as he possibly could before his instincts kicked in and he lost all restrain he possessed. Faint markings appeared across Yusuke's skin, and Kurama clutched and clawed and marked all that he could reach. Yusuke drove himself deeper into Kurama, causing the bed to shake. The redhead faintly wondered if his neighbors might call the police, but quickly decided that he didn't care.

All he could truly focus on was the head building up in his stomach, Yusuke thrusting into him at a inhuman pace, and his hand stroking at just the right time. Kurama could feel himself getting close, and Yusuke sensed it as well. Placing Kurama's face in his hand, Yusuke turned his head to the side, exposing a pale neck. With one more deep thrust, Kurama let out a scream as Yusuke sunk his teeth into his flesh, at the same time being sent over the edge.

Their unorthodox union was finally complete, and while Yusuke was glad, and intoxicated with the fresh mark upon Kurama's neck, he was also very nervous. He didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize this relationship, this bond they now shared. Kurama, sensing his fear, pulled his body to his own, stroking his hair lovingly as he placed a kiss to his lips. "I love your hair like this, you realize?" he spoke, effectively quelling Yusuke's doubts.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kurama smiled at him. "I still have all the faith in the world in you, you know?"

Yusuke tangled their legs together, eyes falling heavy with sleep. "I know."


	10. X

**Title:** This, the Day I Say I Love You

**Pairing:** Kurama/Yusuke

**Rating:** General. Might change in later chapters.

**Summary: **After a new case interrupts their lives, a realization might just destroy them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or these characters. I merely play with them.

**Author's Note:** Really, this is merely an excuse to throw in some domesticated Yusuke and Kurama!

_**This, the Day I Say I Love You**_

_**Epilogue **_

The absence of a familiar body is what really wakes him. Usually, Kurama's hair would be tickling his nose at this hour, but amber colored eyes opened to no one around. Yusuke sat up, glaring at the blinds that were open sending the suns rays directly into his line of sight.

Yusuke stood up, naked as the day he was born before throwing on a pair of shorts and heading downstairs and into the living room. There he found his missing mate, folding clothes and placing random items into a satchel he usually carried for work. Yusuke slapped his face, he remembered now what today was.

"There's no way I'm getting out of this one, is there?" he questioned, moving over to where Kurama sat, placing a kiss to his cheek instead of assaulting him with morning breath.

"Not a chance."

Yusuke and Kurama made a pit stop for lunch at Kurama's mothers house, where Yusuke's mother was also waiting along with Kurama's step brother and father. The women smiled and kissed them lovingly, congratulating them and handing them more presents then was necessary. They posed for family pictures and endured their mother's talk of grandchildren in the near future. It was nearly four o'clock before they were able to make their escape, only to have to board a train an hour later.

The process to get to Genkai's was always a long one, no matter how much Yusuke tried to distract himself. This time was special, however, as everyone came to celebrate Yusuke and Kurama's three year anniversary. Kuwabara doted on Yukina the entire way, a child attempting to crawl right off her lap. Yuki was a special little girl who looked just like her mom, and a bit of her uncle, too, with those crimson eyes. Kurama loved playing peek-a-boo with the two year old, and Yusuke could only hope her personality turned out more like Yukina's then Hiei's...or her dads.

Shizuru and Keiko sat together, both asleep and snuggled up against each other. When Keiko and Yusuke had gotten married, neither one saw their future going in this particular path, but maybe that was the point. Yusuke figured it took them taking that step to realize what they really wanted in life. Still best friends, they often spent the weekend at the others house for dinner. Yusuke was more than content that she was finally truly happy in a way that he could never make her.

When they arrived Genkai, Poo, Koenma, Botan, Hiei, Chu, Rinku, Touya and Jin were all there waiting for them. Yusuke was pulled into a deadly headlock by a drunk Chu, who congratulated him by giving him a atomic noogie. The food was bountiful, and everyone caught up as much as they possibly could with each other.

Yusuke stared happily at Kurama when he sat down beside him, offering him a rice cake that he gladly accepted. Keiko peered at them joyfully as she raised her glass high into the air, everyone following suit. "Happy three year anniversary, Yusuke and Kurama! If I didn't know you two would be together forever, I might wish for it, but it would be unnecessary!"

Yusuke and Kurama exchanged the gifts they had brought each other. Yusuke beamed at the video game Kurama had gotten him, knowing that Yusuke was always a child at heart. "The game system is at home waiting for you," he added as Yusuke kissed him softly. Yusuke handed Kurama a key, and the Kitsune stared at it quite puzzled.

"What does it go to?" Kuwabara asked, as everyone nodded their head.

"There's a case outside," Yusuke commented, standing to his feet and offering Kurama his hand. Kurama took the limb, eager to see what this belonged to. Yusuke was definitely playing to his curious nature. In the backyard, Kurama found a wooden stand with a glass case upon it. The glass was stained so that he could not see inside, and he eagerly opened it.

A rose instantly branched out growing in size and number with rare jewels encrusted where the thorns should have been. A multitude of colors, Kurama had heard of these plants that only grew in the Makai. How much they were worth, and how difficult they were to find. "How?" he pondered openly, amazement painted over his features.

"I called in a few favors. I know your taste are way more mature and defined then mine, and I really wanted to hit this one out of the park after the home cooked breakfast fiasco last year," Yusuke joked, hand running up and down his neck as he awaited Kurama's reaction. The redhead turned to his mate, pulling him in for a touching kiss. "Thank you," he said.

Yusuke informed him of the code word for the plant to go back inside. When asked why the case had to be locked, Yusuke told him that the damn thing had a habit of escaping. Kuwabara, while completely freaked out by a thinking flower, thought it was amazing and Yuki did as well, trying to clutch at the petals that floated around them.

Back inside, the festive mode picked up once again."Cheers!" Chu added, taking a long gulp of the sparkling wine he had come to be infatuated with.

Jin's smile was wide as his ears twitched, looking at Touya with big blue eyes. "I think I might want one of these marriage dealies, they sound like much fun, dontcha think?" he questioned. Touya laughed at him, cheeks flushing slightly at the idea.

"What? Ya don't want ta marry me, Toy?" he questioned, and Touya shook his head, pulling a piece of decorating twine and tying it around Jin's ring finger, much to the amusement of everyone around them. "Jin, will you marry me?" he posed, with the most serious expression he could pull before they both began to laugh.

"Ya already in my bed, aren't ya? Who needs marriage? Seems like way too much work, but look at all the food ya get!" he boasted, causing Touya to raise an eyebrow. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"That'd be a yes," Jin answered, and everyone began to clap. Whether or not they were serious was entirely between the two of them. One minute Jin thought the entire thing was silly, and then the next, he exclaimed how many presents they would get.

"Oh, I just _love_ weddings!" Botan cheerily said, causing a blush to spread across Koenma's cheeks. "You do?"

"Dimwits, all of you," Genkai commented, though no real malice laced her voice.

:::

The night came quickly, and before Yusuke knew it, they were back home. A home they had brought together and shared. A comfy two story home with three bedrooms that was out of the way, but close enough to where they needed to be. Yusuke threw off his clothes as soon as he was through the door, not caring that he was making a mess along the way.

Kurama, while not as sloppy, did the same. Instead of tossing things around, however, he neatly folded his clothes and set it upon their dresser. Their gifts would remain downstairs until morning when they had the energy to go through them. Yusuke picked Kurama up, tossing him down onto the bed as he lined a series of kisses along his jaw.

Kurama ran his fingers through the mans dark hair, appreciating the fact that Yusuke had left out his usual product for today. Those large, honest eyes of his peered at him, and the love and contentment he found in them was all he needed for today to be truly great. Leaning forward he kissed him, teeth tugging at his lobe gently as they settled into bed.

Yusuke's arm hooked under his shoulder, head comfortably set in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and licking lazily at the mark he had placed there so long ago. Kurama placed his leg in between Yusuke's, their bodies tangled together. Yusuke laughed to himself, he use to wonder if what he was doing was the right thing. Obviously, if it had been he wouldn't have to think about it.

The last three years, the question hadn't come up at all.

"You better be here when I wake up," he grumbled along Kurama's warm flesh.

"No need to worry, I will," Kurama responded, eyes falling shut.

"Good. I have a game system to set up tomorrow."

After all had been settled, not a single doubt had lingered, nor would it.


End file.
